Reflexiones de una mente perturbada
by Espe Riddle
Summary: Cuando el amor no es color rosa en una relación y ésta se va devaluando por factores internos y externos, las personas pueden ser afectadas tanto mental como físicamente.HarryxGinny. Lemmon en caps. finales
1. Mi huracán llevaba tu nombre

**Reflexiones de una mente perturbada**

_A Patty que me apoyó..._

_HASTA EL FINAL. _

"_Lo que quería yo se lo di, lo que tenía se lo ofrecí. Ahora sólo tengo, malos pensamientos"_

_Esta es la historia, explicación y revelación de todas aquellas situaciones que me llevaron a desearle lo peor a la persona que más he amado. _

**I**

**Mi huracán llevaba tu nombre**

_**Nota: **Este ff es puramente relajado. No esperen una gran batalla entre Voldemort y el "Señor Potter" jeje. Es un ff demasiado corto para ello ;) _

- El último curso- suspiró Hermione en el banquete de aquella noche. La noche en la cual comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para la despedida definitiva del Colegio y de todo lo que viví en él.

- Séptimo curso- repitió Ron comenzando a engullir todos los alimentos de la mesa -, la comida. Eso es lo que más extrañaré¿Tú no, Harry?

Me encogí de hombros. Si, la comida era buena pero no era lo que más extrañaría. Justo en ese momento, se sentaba frente a mí aquello que más echaría de menos: Ginny.

Desde segundo curso, cuando la rescaté de la Cámara de los Secretos supe que la quería pero, en ese entonces, era un muchachito de doce años, sin experiencia alguna y cuyas preocupaciones estaban muy alejadas del corazón, tratando de sobrevivir a Lord Voldemort.

El solo recuerdo de la batalla final me hace estremecer. Fue horrible el combate, la perspectiva de estar solo en ese momento tan decisivo. Recuerdo haber lanzado una maldición imperdonable al mismo tiempo que ella me llegaba a mí. Recuerdo haberme transportado con Lord Voldemort a la Nada. Estar en aquella dimensión era como estar sumergido en la desesperación total: no oía nada, no veía nada, no sentía nada. Solo niebla. Entonces, escuché su maldita risa, una carcajada limpia, de ganador. Me desconcentré pero no solté la varita. Cuando por fin mis piernas me respondieron, sentí que caía pues el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies. Entonces, Lord Voldemort apareció de nuevo. "¿Asustado? Ahora estás en mis dominios" me dijo con una horrible sonrisa surcándole el rostro. Negué firmemente aunque en mi interior estaba aterrado.

En aquellos momentos, flotaba en el aire cual pluma. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y cogí el último Horcruxe. Lo había obtenido, junto con todos los demás, semanas después de haber terminado el sexto curso. El mismo Snape me los había dado, después de asegurarme que Dumbledore estaba vivo para después huir de allí. No volvimos a saber de él.

Con todos los Horcruxes, sólo me quedaba encontrar a Voldemort y destruir todos sus pedazos de alma frente a él pues, según los inefables, era la única manera de acabarlo para siempre.

No fue difícil ni tardío el reencuentro. Podría decirse que casi fue casual, en el Bosque Prohibido, mientras yo aprendía hechizos poderosos gracias a los Aurores que habían accedido a ayudarme.

Al llegar a la Nada, supe lo que tenía que hacer: sacar los horcruxes y destruirlos. La esperanza se apoderó de mí al ver tan fácil lo que me había estado atormentando por años. Saqué los horcruxes con cuidado, mientras trataba de perderme en la niebla y ganar un poco de tiempo (el piso había regresado mágicamente). Cuando al fin los tuve todos en el piso, busqué el traslador que me habían dado para poder regresar una vez cumplida mi misión. Me aterré al no encontrarle. Caí de hinojos para buscar entre los horcruxes, ahí estaba: pegado por un extraño magnetismo a la hilera de artefactos que llevarían a la destrucción de Voldemort. Traté de despegarlo y sentía la presencia de Voldemort más y más cerca.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó posándose frente a mí de un salto. No respondí y me levanté.

Tenía que destruir los horcruxes de una buena vez, aunque con ellos se fuera mi traslador y yo estuviese destinado a estar ahí por siempre. La presión pudo más que el sentido común y con la mano temblando, lancé un hechizo de destrucción a los horcruxes.

Voldemort gritó y yo caí al suelo a causa del impacto de la destrucción. Luces de colores comenzaron a salir de los artefactos y el cuerpo de Voldemort comenzó a desaparecer ante mí. La cicatriz comenzó a arderme y a doler de tal manera que tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Dicen que estuve inconsciente durante días pero a mí me parece que fueron minutos. Desperté en San Mungo, topándome con la atenta mirada de la Sra. Weasley.

-¡Cielo!- exclamó saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a ella en segundos, trayendo consigo a muchísima gente.

La cabeza me seguía doliendo y tardé un poco en hablar y darme cuenta que por fin estaba en un lugar conocido. Pregunté por Voldemort. "Acabaste con él" me dijeron llenos de júbilo. Sonreí y cerré los ojos, agotado. Desperté al día siguiente, a tan solo una semana de empezar el séptimo curso.

* * *

- Deberías de decirle lo que sientes. Estoy segura de que a ella no le eres indiferente - murmuró Hermione fijándose en el embelesamiento que sufría Harry al ver a Ginny.

- Tú sabes algo- sentenció Harry mirándola inquisitivamente.

La castaña se sonrojó. Sí, sabía algo, lo obvio: Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry. Así había sido siempre, desde el primer día en que lo vio en el Andén 9 y ¾

El banquete llegó a su fin y los estudiantes acudieron a sus respectivas casas. Hermione y Ginny se rezagaron un poco de la fila.

- Lo sé, lo sé, hago lo que puedo Ginny- decía Hermione en susurros.

- Esque... bueno, perdóname. No quise presionarte. Ya mucho estás haciendo al ayudarme con Harry... supongo que no lo puedo obligar- dijo Ginny con tristeza.

- No, espera, tú tranquila... apenas es el primer día. Ya verás que lo convenzo- la animó Hermione -, _Godric, del valle_- dijo adelantándose para darle la contraseña al retrato.

Ginny entró a la sala común y se disponía a subir a su cuarto pues tenía que desempacar. Apenas había puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando su mirada se topó con la de Harry. La apartó rápidamente, sonrojándose. "¿Por qué debo ser tan tímida?" se dijo alzando la vista para volverse a encontrar con el muchacho. Oh, decepción: Harry ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

* * *

Me resultaba increíble que aquel fuera mi último año. Ya tenía elegida mi carrera: auror. Y Ron lo sería conmigo, así se nos hará menos pesado... creo. El comenzar un curso sin el temor de ser atacado por un mago tenebroso es una sensación magnífica. No me preocupa morir, ni siquiera me quitan el sueño los mortífagos que andan sueltos, esperando vengar a Su Señor.

Antes, mi huracán se llamaba Voldemort... ahora, lleva por nombre Ginny.

_Siento, siento, siento _

_Un vacío quien sabe porque _

_Siento, siento, siendo _

_Que está a punto de suceder _

_Y algo yo tendré que hacer _

_No soy de papel _

_Hace tiempo atrás_

_Te aseguro que tú eras mi huracán _

La preparación para los ÉXTASIS comenzó en las aulas; con los profesores presionándonos y Hermione haciéndonos horarios desde el primer día de clases. "De esto depende su futuro" solía decirnos cuando nos moríamos de sueño a las doce de la noche, repasando apenas las clases de la primera semana "Ya dormirán mucho cuando se mueran"

- Que mórbida¿verdad?- pregunté a Ron.

- Sí... pero así la quiero- dijo mi pecoso amigo.

Reí. Antes no le entendía pero, ahora que una chica también me movía el piso, trataba de evitar presionarlo para que se hiciese novio de Hermione. Digo, no era yo el mejor ejemplo. Sentía que cuando estaba frente a Ginny, mi estupidez habitual se acrecentaba. Y eso, aunado a que Ginny parecía nunca querer hablarme, me quitaba las esperanzas. Además, estaba Ron... era cierto que en sexto curso, cuando me hice novio de Ginny por ¿una semana?, No había protestado, pero básicamente yo había tratado a su hermana sin el menor tacto. La había dejado por protegerla y, ahora que ya no tenía nada de que protegerla, temía la reacción de mi amigo.

Con todos esos temores, dejé pasar el primer mes en Hogwarts. Ginny comenzó a salir con un chico de séptimo llamado Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin, lo que hacía peor la situación. "De repente me vas a decir que andas con Malfoy" le gritaba Ron a su hermana, misma que lo ignoraba y salía de la Sala Común enfadada. En uno de esos pleitos hermano–hermana , Ron me gritó:

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Harry! Si Ginny estuviera contigo no se haría novia de cuanto chico se le pusiese enfrente.

Palidecí mientras Ron subía a toda prisa a nuestros cuartos. Las palabras de mi amigo retumbaban en mi oído. Apenas las estaba asimilando cuando Hermione llegó, se plantó con una expresión enfadada frente a mí y me gritó como si fuese mi madre:

-¡Es verdad lo que dijo Ron! Ginny está con todos esos tipos solo para olvidarte. Vete y no regreses hasta que no seas su novio.

Titubeé y la miré, retándola. No pude ganarle pues me sacó de la Sala Común a empujones y puntapiés. No intenté regresar, caminé por todos los pasillos, buscando, inconscientemente, a Ginny. La encontré después de mucho caminar, recargada en una columna mientras leía.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- le pregunté. Ella asintió sin levantar la vista -, acabo de discutir con Hermione y Ron.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó sin prestarme mucha atención.

- Sí. Ellos... dicen que debo ser tu novio... están locos¿verdad? Es decir... no pueden obligarnos.

- Supongo que no- respondió ella cerrando el libro -, pero no creo que estén locos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con cautela mientras sentía como mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

Ginny estaba demasiado cerca. Se encogió de hombros y se disponía a seguir leyendo. En ese momento, supe que tenía dos opciones: Seguir ocultando lo que sentía por ella y seguir sufriendo o Declararle mi amor bajo riesgo de rechazo. Me debatía entre las dos cuando sentí el rozar de su mano. ¿Era una señal o sólo un gesto casual¿Y por qué ella no me decía nada¿Por qué no aprendí legeremancia para así poder leerle la mente?

_Sabes bien, se me dificulta hacerte saber _

_Se me dificulta ver _

_Nada es de tu agrado _

_Sabes que te amo y no lo aguanto, no lo aguanto_

No terminaba de responder estas preguntas cuando recibí otra señal, inequívoca esta vez: Un beso.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que este ff les guste. Lo escribí hace unos meses, ya está terminado. **

**La trama consiste en la relación romántica de Ginny y Harry, pero vista de un punto diferente...no es un ff de amor, de hecho es todo lo contrario; este ff trata la otra cara de la moneda en cuanto a relaciones románticas se refiere¿qué pasa cuándo no te corresponden¿te alejas¿aguantas¿tratas de cambiar? En este ff verán lo que hizo Harry al ver su amor no correspondido. **

**Una tormentosa relación y las consecuencias de hacer caso a factores internos y extrernos, puede llegar a perjudicar mucho a alguien...tanto física como mentalmente. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este ff no es para personas románticas ni para gente delicada e impresionable. En los últimos capítulos se desarrollan escenas que combinan algo de sadismo, lemmon y violencia. Pero pueden leer el ff hasta la mitad y luego olvidarse de él jajap, pero no olviden dejar REVIEWS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece ¬¬U, todo es de Rowling y yo soy una pobre sin imaginación que le roba sus personajes sin ganar nada...sólo un poco de satisfacción y felicidad si dejan reviews jeje. **

**Entre más reviews más rápido sigo¿va? **


	2. Promesas y Decepciones

**II**

**Promesas/Decepciones**

Dieciocho de octubre. Recuerdo esa fecha porque fue en la cual me hice novio de Ginny. Nuestra relación fue viento en popa las primeras semanas. Incluso cumplimos el mes sin un solo pleito. Pero el mes pasó y solo yo alcancé a advertirlo.

-¿Sabes qué se celebra hoy?-le pregunté tratando de sonar casual.

-¿El día del bautizo universal?-bromeó haciendo alusión a la lluvia que caía torrencialmente en aquellos momentos.

-No-dije con una sonrisa-, cumplimos un mes.

-¿Un mes?-preguntó un poco extrañada-¿de qué?

En ese punto yo estaba completamente decepcionado. ¿Era una broma la que me estaba jugando¿Cómo era posible que no supiera que ese dieciocho de octubre cumplíamos un mes de ser novios? Un mes de besos furtivos, apasionados. De pláticas largas donde solo importábamos nosotros dos. El asombro y la decepción fueron dos sentimientos que inundaron mi ser en aquellos momentos.

_Decepción _

_Es algo que no hubo entre los dos _

_Y al final, tú lo hiciste algo real _

_Destrozaste mi sueño con tu orgullo _

-De que somos novios-le recordé algo enojado.

-Ah-dijo ella poniéndose roja-¿lo somos?

-¡Claro!-le grité-, creí que estaba implícito en los besos.

-Esque nunca me lo pediste-se excusó ella.

-Bueno¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Déjame pensarlo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que oía- ¿Y los besos¿Y el tiempo juntos¿No me quieres?

-Es que...me gusta mi libertad. Tanto como tú.

-No te entiendo, Ginny.

-Mañana hablamos-dijo ella mientras se alejaba de mí.

* * *

Harry me pidió ser su novia hoy-dijo Ginny a Hermione.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió la castaña-, creí que ya lo eran. Es decir, se besaron.

-Ya. ¿Y eso nos hace novios? Todos piensan eso-replicó la pelirroja un poco harta.

-Bueno...yo...suponía que si. No tengo experiencia en eso-balbuceó Hermione-, es decir... ¿tú si lo quieres, verdad?

-Claro...pero...es que. He sufrido mucho, Hermione, Harry me rechazó durante seis años...ya no sé bien lo que siento.

-Entonces no lo hagas sufrir-dijo Hermione-, si vas a estar con él sin quererlo es mejor que le aclares las cosas.

-No. Yo si lo quiero...estaré con él. Sólo estoy confundida.

-¿Segura?

La pelirroja asintió con énfasis, se puso el pijama y se recostó con el pensamiento en Harry. Sí, iba a estar con él pero no iba a amarlo. Ya estaba harta de dar todo por algo que no le daba nada.

_Créeme _

_Que ya he olvidado como es eso de querer _

_Créeme _

_Que ya he cambiado ya no soy lo que tú crees _

* * *

Lamentablemente, aquella actitud llena de resentimientos iba a acabar hiriéndolos a los dos. Tanto física como mentalmente.

Regresé con Ginny cuando ella me dijo que aceptaba ser mi novia y me pedía perdón por haberme confundido. Asimismo, me dijo que terminaría con todos sus pretendientes y les haría saber que ya era mi novia oficial. Me entristecí un poco al saber que en aquel mes que creí que era toda mía, la había compartido, sin saberlo, con otros tantos "pretendientes".

En aquellos momentos estaba recibiendo la primera señal de que debía dejarla antes de que me hiciese más daño. Pero la ignoré, la ignoré como lo hacen tantas personas enamoradas. Y esque estaba ciego; enamorado que era lo mismo.

Nunca me sentí más feliz. Sufría, sí, pues yo sabía que Ginny no me quería tanto como yo a ella, pero me conformaba con que fingiese que me amaba. Era un ser patético. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella, sabía que mi felicidad era solo una máscara pero no quería volver a la realidad.

_¿Sabes lo qué he hecho? _

_Me he tatuado tu nombre aquí _

_Aquí en el antebrazo _

_Para que todos sepan de ti _

_No me importa si ya nunca _

_Podré ser feliz _

* * *

**Vale, seguí aunque sólo tengo un review. Perdonen la tardanza pero había olvidado mi dicho de que "aunque una sola persona me lea; seguiré". **

**¿Eres esa persona¡Cuéntamelo en un review!**

**Gracias por leer y favor de notificar si lo hacen, no me gusta pensar que escribo para la pared. **


	3. Disculpa los malos pensamientos

**III**

**Disculpa los malos pensamientos**

Llegó Navidad, supuesto tiempo de Paz.

¿Paz? Sí, claro...mi relación con Ginny iba de mal en peor en esa época. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y aunque sabía que nuestra relación no era recíproca, no la dejé. No podía hacerlo.

Ginny se encontraba más ausente que de costumbre. Siempre quedábamos de vernos en un lugar y ella siempre me dejaba plantado. Sus excusas eran cada vez más tontas y a veces ni me las daba. Y, sin embargo yo seguía creyendo en ella. Seguía pensando que algún día llegaría a quererme como yo la amaba a ella. Cuando le preguntaba si me quería respondía con un SI rotundo y yo volvía a caer en sus brazos.

_Si tan sólo pudieras entender _

_Mil veces te lo explicaré otra vez _

_Eres tan buena pretendiendo que estás bien _

_Evitar palabras de más, excusas inventar, poderte tocar _

_No puedo parar, te juro que yo no puedo parar _

Como ya dije, la Navidad, supuesta época de paz, se truncó horrible por diversas razones.

Cierto día, la sorprendí platicando con un chico. Me pareció que estaban demasiado cerca y el hecho de que se despidiese de él con un beso, me llenaba de celos.

-¿Quién es ese?-le pregunté bruscamente.

-Un amigo, Brian, es de Hufflepuff-respondió despreocupadamente.

-¿Sólo un amigo?

-Claro, Harry. No seas tonto.

El supuesto "amigo" cada vez andaba más cerca de ella. Incluso a veces sentía que se llevaba mejor con él que conmigo. Sólo son amigos, no hay por qué temer trataba de decirme a mi mismo; no obstante, sabía que entre ellos había algo más. Pero, en esos tiempos, yo era demasiado estúpido y pensaba que si hacía como que no me daba cuenta, tal vez los problemas desaparecerían. Gran error; el no darme cuenta de ellos los volvieron más grandes.

* * *

Brian Danes era un estudiante de Hufflepuff. Buscador del equipo. Parecía que a Ginny le gustaban los buscadores. El muchacho en cuestión era alto, de cabello corto y castaño y pequeños ojos miel enmarcados bajo unas espesas cejas. Había conocido a Ginny en la clase de Encantamientos, misma que compartían y donde podían hablar mucho, gracias al cotidiano escándalo que rodeaba la atmósfera de esa clase.

Habían sido amigos casi seis años y aunque Ginny fingía no darse cuenta, la verdad era que Brian siempre la había querido como algo más que a una amiga. Había esperado pacientemente que Ginny se diera cuenta de esto, pero, a juzgar por como estaban las cosas, parecía que el plan de Brian había fallado. El chico soportó todos los muchachos con los que Ginny salía y sabía que para la chica aquello sólo era pasajero. Por esa razón, se sorprendió cuando la muchacha llegó con la novedad de que "el chico que siempre quiso" por fin le había hecho caso. Aquella confesión truncaba por completo los planes de Brian. Era cierto que Ginny se tomaba a juego sus relaciones pero también era cierto que Harry había sido el único chico por el que Ginny había llorado infinidad de veces.

Pero aquel obstáculo, Brian podía saltarlo. Ya vería la manera de que Ginny se separara de aquel tal Harry Potter.

_Hasta el final _

_Conmigo vas a estar _

_Conmigo vas a estar _

_Recuerda que todo lo sigo _

_Siempre hasta el final _

_Conmigo vas a estar _

_Conmigo vas a estar _

_Promesas son promesas_

* * *

El período de vacaciones de Navidad llegó a Hogwarts, lentamente para algunos, rápidamente para otros. Yo pertenecía al segundo grupo. No quería que Ginny se fuera, Hermione me había dicho que mi novia había organizado un viaje con una de sus amigas, una tal Lorraine. Al parecer, Ginny pasaría la Navidad allá.

-Se me hace extraño que no te haya dicho nada ella-me dijo Hermione.

-A mí no-respondí lacónicamente.

Desde hacía un tiempo, me parecía que era el último en enterarme de las cosas que hacía Ginny. Nos seguíamos viendo y la pasión aún no se apagaba pero casi no hablábamos, parecía incluso que a veces la misma Ginny me evadía.

Cuando faltaban tres días para que el tren de Hogwarts partiera, Ginny me hizo partícipe de su plan. Con su misma naturalidad cínica.

-Estaré lejos toda la primera semana-me reveló mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro-, te extrañaré.

Ya, el enojo se me había pasado, era increíble como caía rendido a sus pies con dos palabras. "Te extrañaré"

_Me dejaste escapar _

_Irresponsabilidad _

_Siempre regresaba en el final. _

-Yo también-le respondí-, prométeme que me escribirás.

-Por supuesto, lo juro. Sólo será una semana.

Aquellos tres días pasaron demasiado rápidos para mí. Ron se iría con sus padres a Rumania y, aunque me habían invitado, yo prefería quedarme en Hogwarts la semana de Navidad y así aprovechar la segunda semana para estar con Ginny. Después de todo, ella había dicho que sólo sería una semana.

El día de Navidad Harry bajó a la lechucería lleno de ilusión. Se había levantado un poco tarde y se maldecía por ello. Incluso se había perdido el desayuno. ¿La razón de tal exceso de sueño? Que se había pasado la noche pensando en Ginny, había esperado ansioso el momento de cerrar los ojos y despertar e ir a ver sus regalos, especialmente aquel que supuestamente Ginny le había enviado. Cuando se levantó vio la pila de regalos amontonados a los pies de su cama pero ninguno era de Ginny. "Quizá lo tiene Hedwig" había pensado con optimismo.

Ahora, corría por las escaleras, tropezando con algunos fantasmas y alumnos. "¿Por qué me dormí¿Por qué soy tan flojo?" se repetía.

Llegó a la lechucería y vio a Hedwig, que descansaba cerca de la ventana.

-¿Ginny no te dio nada para mí?-preguntó. La noche anterior él había mandado a Hedwig con una caja de chocolates, un hermoso Puff Pigmeo azul que había encargado por catálogo Sortilegios Weasley y una larguísima carta donde, entre muchas nimiedades, le decía que la amaba casi en cada renglón. – Quizá más tarde envíe algo- se dijo a si mismo el muchacho, lleno de tristeza.

_En verdad, no sé ni donde estoy parado _

_En verdad oscuro está _

_Ya no veo nada _

_Estiro mis brazos _

_Hacia el frente _

_Grito tu nombre en altavoz _

* * *

Cabizbajo, Harry regresaba a su Sala Común. En el camino, las escaleras se movieron y lo llevaron hasta la entrada de un pasillo que le parecía desconocido; Hogwarts siempre lo sorprendía. Apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera de las escaleras, éstas se movieron, obligándolo a bajar de ellas.

-Genial-murmuró Harry con enfado.

Se adentró por el oscuro pasillo y, tal vez por los nervios a lo desconocido, sintió que era una rampa que lo arrastraba hacia abajo. La oscuridad era inmensa y Harry tenía que arreglárselas a tientas. Cuando al fin vio una antorcha soltó una sonrisa. Conocía perfectamente ese lugar: era la entrada a las cocinas de Hogwarts. Al encontrarse frente al enorme cuadro del frutero, Harry pensó en entrar a las cocinas, visitar a Dobby y de paso conseguir unas cuantas porciones de comida pues se había saltado el desayuno. Empero, unos sollozos lo hicieron olvidarse de sus intenciones.

Buscó con la mirada en los alrededores, tratando de identificar al dueño de tales sollozos. Seguía vigilando los alrededores cuando alguien chocó con él.

-Perdón yo... ¡Harry!

-Hermione¿por qué lloras?-preguntó ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

-No...No estoy llorando-mintió ella, aunque sus ojos seguían vidriosos y su voz entrecortada.

-Hemos sido amigos por siete años, creo saber perfectamente cuando mi mejor amiga está llorando. ¿Se trata de los elfos¿Les diste calcetines de regalo de Navidad y te corrieron de las cocinas?

-¡No!-exclamó ella indignada. Harry rió y ella también. -, perdón...no había entendido el chiste. Estoy demasiado distraída.

-Eso veo...-coincidió Harry-, se te cayó esto-añadió recogiendo un paquete que estaba a los pies de Hermione.

-Gracias-dijo ella y tomó el paquete entre sus manos. Comenzó a reír y luego a llorar, Harry no sabía que hacer-, perdóname Harry...debes pensar que estoy loca...

-No, bueno...sólo un poquito.

Hermione rió mientras se recargaba en la pared, abría el paquete y de él sacaba una pequeña nota y una caja de chocolates.

-Los envió Ron...-murmuró ofreciéndole chocolates a Harry, que los tomó ávidamente-¿sabes qué dice su nota? "Feliz Navidad, Hermione". Listo, es todo...yo le hice casi un pergamino y el ni siquiera a la cuarta parte llegó ¿Sabes, Harry? Ya me aburrí de estar esperándolo...dejé ir a Viktor sólo por él, porque creí que con el tiempo se daría cuenta de lo que siento. Y a veces me da la impresión de que él también siente lo mismo pero...todo sigue igual.

-No es verdad..., él me confió un secreto antes de irse. ¿Prometes no decirlo a nadie?

-Lo prometo-respondió Hermione con temor. ¿Le iba Harry a revelar que a Ron le gustaba otra chica?

-A Ron le gustas-soltó el moreno-, pero cree que tú sólo lo ves como a un amigo.

-Pero...tu sabes que no.

-Sí yo lo sé, pero no se lo dije porque me hiciste prometerlo.

-Eres un buen amigo... ¿y ahora qué hago?

-Cuando Ron vuelva de sus vacaciones, le contaré que escuché una conversación entre tú y Ginny. Eso le dará ánimos¿qué te parece?

-Peligroso-dijo ella-¿qué tal si sólo se queda callado¿Qué tal si ya no me quiere?

-Ahora eres tú la bromista. Ron te ha querido por siete años...créeme, en dos semanas no va a olvidarte.

-Gracias Harry y suerte con tu plan-sonrió ella-¿has tenido noticias de Ginny?

El muchacho se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Sabía la inminente verdad: Ginny no le había escrito. Así fuera a ver en dos, tres, cuatro horas...cinco días. No iba a recibir nada de ella, lo sabía y se negaba a creerlo. "¿Por qué la amaba tanto si ella lo trataba como una basura?" estos pensamientos y muchos más los exteriorizó sobre el hombro de su amiga. No lloró porque internamente ya lo había hecho.

-Sólo quisiera no amarla...-dijo al final.

-Quizás debas hablar con ella...decirle lo que sientes-sugirió Hermione dándole un abrazo reconfortante a su amigo.

Para muchos, esa escena donde Harry apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga no era más que algo típico. Algo que hacen los amigos. Empero, para alguien que busca destruir una felicidad a base de intrigas, esa no era más que una prueba. Material para forjar una mentira, para crear un malentendido, ocasionar una pelea. Si, aquella inocente escena era lo peor para Brian y, gestando una sarta de intrigas en su maquiavélica mente se dirigió a su sala común, en Hufflepuff, dispuesto a escribir una carta. Una carta fatídica y llena de sucesos exagerados.

* * *

La primera semana de vacaciones casi llegaba a su fin. El frío había aumentado y, sin embargo, latente dentro de mí, crecía una emoción. Volvería a ver a Ginny. Pensaba en reprocharle el no haberme escrito aunque sabía que me tragaría una estúpida explicación y volvería a sus brazos cual niño engañado. Sin embargo, hasta esos patéticos pensamientos se fueron cuando, un día antes de su llegada, recibí una carta de ella. Había perdido toda esperanza de recibir algo así que la abrí con emoción y leí de inmediato. Era fría y muy corta.

_Harry: _

_Discúlpame por no haberte escrito, el padre de una amiga tuvo un accidente y me fue imposible coger pluma y pergamino. _

_Felices vacaciones. Nos vemos pronto. _

_Ginny. _

"Eso era todo. Un imprevisto" pensé con alegría. No me había olvidado, había tenido un imprevisto. Las preguntas más lógicas como "¿Qué tenía que ver que el padre de su amiga se hubiese accidentado?" quedaron flotando en el aire. Era una excusa tonta, incluso yo lo sabía. Pero la amaba demasiado como para cuestionarla.

No dormí, lleno de ansias. En cuanto los primeros rayos de Sol se colaron por la ventana me vestí y bajé al Gran Comedor. Estaba cerrado. Debía ser demasiado temprano. Me dirigí a las afueras de Hogwarts, desiertas. Me acomodé bajo la sombra de un árbol y comencé a pensar en todos los planes que tenía para su regreso. Todo iba a ser perfecto. Días llenos de amor, junto a ella, respiración con respiración. No preví en esos pensamientos lo que más tarde sucedería y arruinaría todos y cada uno de mis planes.

El tiempo se me fue en divagaciones y cuando me di cuenta el sol se hallaba ya en su punto más alto y mi estómago rogaba por algo de comer. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Mi sorpresa fue gigantesca al ver a Ginny sentada en nuestra mesa y acompañada de... Brian. Apreté los puños con enfado pero traté de mantener una expresión relajada e indiferente.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste?-le pregunté tratando de besarla en la boca. Su rostro me evadió y me conforme con besarla débilmente en la mejilla.

-Poco tiempo-respondió con frialdad.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté desconcertado ¡Era yo quién debía estar indignado!

_Nunca nada te faltó _

_Nunca hice cosas para pedirte perdón _

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando con Brian. Permanecí en silencio y lleno de confusión. Pacientemente esperé a que terminase su desayuno, Brian se alejó de ella y, por fin, cuando estuvimos solos la arrastré fuera del Gran Comedor casi con brusquedad.

-Me lastimas-dijo con acritud y su cara de desprecio me llegó al corazón, destrozándolo. La solté lentamente y todos los reproches se avecinaron y salieron de mis labios con todo el sentimiento que pude darles:

-¡No! Tú eres quien me lastimas a mí. No me escribes (y lo juraste), ni siquiera una felicitación. Llegas y ni siquiera me buscas ¡Pasé la noche en vela esperándote! Todo el tiempo estás con ese estúpido de Brian...

-¡Y tú con Hermione!-soltó seguido de un sollozo.

Me quedé estupefacto. Me imaginaba todo excepto eso. ¿Ginny celosa de...Hermione¡No, era una broma! Ella y Hermione eran amigas. Ella más que nadie sabía que Ron y Herm estaban locos el uno por el otro. ¿Cómo había llegado ese errado pensamiento a su mente?

-¡Estás loca!

-¡Quizá! Loca por andar con alguien que no es más que un...un mentiroso ¡Me voy un momento y corres a los brazos de Hermione!

-No sé quien te haya dicho eso pero no es verdad ¡Demonios!

-No maldigas. Y no me llames mentirosa.

-¡No trates de decir excusas para justificar tus errores!

Ella no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta y se fue con paso firme. Me quedé incrédulo.

_No es verdad, te juro que no es verdad _

_Eso que dices que hice no es verdad _

* * *

Relaciones, amistades, grandes amores y lazos que parecían inquebrantables se rompen por la sola influencia de un malentendido nunca aclarado. Harry no quería que pasase eso. Amaba demasiado a Ginny y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo cuanto estuviese en sus manos para arreglar aquella situación.

-Necesito que hables con Ginny-pidió a Hermione. Al preguntarle ésta el motivo, Harry no tuvo escapatoria y aunque le dolía recordar que no se hallaba en buenos términos con Ginny, relató todo lo sucedido a su amiga-...no quiero perderla-finalizó-¿tienes algo que decir?

No.

Hermione no encontraba las palabras. La revelación de que su amiga estaba celosa de ella le llegó como un balde de agua fría. No era posible, no podía ser posible. Ginny y ella habían sido amigas desde aquel verano donde Hermione ingresaría a segundo y Ginny apenas cruzaría el umbral del Colegio. Desde aquel verano, Ginny le había revelado lo que sentía por Harry y Hermione le había contado como se le aceleraba el corazón al ver a Ron y la impotencia que sentía al ver que éste no daba ninguna señal. Todo se hubiera imaginado, excepto que Ginny estuviese celosa de ella.

-Hablaré con ella...es necesario-musitó con un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía decepcionada.

Hermione cumplió su promesa de hablar con Ginny. Para mi suerte, la inteligencia de mi amiga tiene un ligero poder de persuasión. Ginny volvió a mí después de hacerme jurar, implícitamente, que en cuanto Ron llegara de Rumania haría lo posible por hacer que Hermione y él se hicieran novios. No iba a ser difícil, pensé, un leve empujón.

Ginny no me reveló quien le había dicho semejante mentira, insistí hasta hartarla y volverme a pelear con ella. Pero esta vez no era algo tan grave por lo que no me preocupé demasiado. Al día siguiente corrí a pedirle perdón sólo para volver a tenerla conmigo, como siempre, todo volvió a ser igual: ella sólo sentía un ligero aprecio por mí mientras que yo hubiese dado la vida por ella. Lo peor era que no me molestaba, estaba resignado a no ser amado. "Así es siempre" pensaba mientras imploraba que la noche pasara rápidamente para volver a encontrarme con Ginny "Uno siempre ama más que el otro...lo importante esque aún está conmigo"

_Dices tú _

_Que no te gusta que te ruegue _

_Luego me pediste que _

_Me arrodille a tus pies _

_Ya sabías que lo haría _

_Pues no existe cosa _

_Que me detenga _

_Para hacerte sentir bien _

En estos momentos, donde todo está más claro no me reconozco en los tiempos pasados. No reconozco a ese ser que daba todo sin recibir nada. Más que no poder reconocerme, esque no quiero hacerlo. Aquellos tiempos fueron demasiado patéticos, demasiado estúpidos.

Afortunadamente terminaron. No de una buena manera... Sólo sé que terminaron.

* * *

Un leve empujón.

Para lograr que Hermione y Ron reconocieran lo que era obvio para todos menos para ellos se necesitó, para pesar de Harry, más que un leve empujón.

Contrario a lo que muchos pueden pensar, Ginny no pidió ayuda a Harry por celos. Lo hizo porque estaba harta de las lamentaciones que se daba Hermione cada vez que peleaba con Ron y porque ni Harry ni ella aguantaban los celos del pelirrojo.

Ginny quería a Harry. Aunque muchos creyeran que no. Lo que pasaba era que la vida la había herido demasiado, pues, aunque era una muchacha bonita, muchos chicos sólo querían aprovecharse de ella. Se había rehusado a esperar a Harry y buscaba consuelo en otros brazos. Al verla vulnerable, los chicos la lastimaban. No sólo por eso; también porque sabían que ella tenía su corazón en otro lado.

El único chico que jamás la lastimó era Brian. Escuchaba sus decepciones, sus frustrados intentos de olvidar a Harry. Y lo mejor de todo era que sólo la veía como una amiga. Ginny no podía creer que alguien la escuchara sin pedirle nada a cambio. Se le hacía demasiado extraño pero no tardó en acostumbrarse. Comprendió que las cosas son mejores cuando no se piensan mucho, así que se dejó llevar por la amistad y el cariño que Brian le ofrecía. Quizá por eso no culpó al muchacho de la carta que le había enviado. "Seguro malinterpretó las cosas" se había dicho.

Brian fingió alegrarse porque todo hubiera sido un malentendido. Incluso pidió perdón a Ginny por crearle aquel problema. La pelirroja no le reprochó nada.

-Sólo intentabas protegerme-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba-, no sé porque pero presiento que algún día me pedirás algo a cambio. Haces demasiado por mí sin exigirme nada.

-No Ginny...tú y yo somos amigos. Casi hermanos. Jamás te pediré nada a cambio-la tranquilizó él con una sonrisa fingida.

_Te prometo, me va a encantar _

_La manera en que dolerás _

_Me encantarás _

_Ignorando que hay detrás _

Y Ginny volvió a caer en su juego. Recibía y recibía asombrándose de no dar más que su amistad.

No imaginaba que en poco tiempo pagaría incluso con creces.

* * *

-Disculpa los malos pensamientos.

Cuando escuché esa frase, la noche anterior a que terminasen las vacaciones, no resistí el deseo de besar a Ginny. Por fin admitía que se había equivocado. Después de semanas de fingir que todo estaba bien ella reconocía su error. Le dije que no pasaba nada; que siempre había malentendidos entre las personas que se aman; que no se preocupara porque yo jamás la traicionaría y que la discusión que se escuchaba en aquel momento entre Hermione y Ron era el claro ejemplo de que todas las parejas que se aman tienen una pelea de vez en cuando.

Ante este último comentario, rió y yo no pude evitar hacerlo. Sentía que en ese momento me pertenecía, que podía hacerla reír, que tenía esperanzas de que me quisiese incluso un poquito.

-...Ron es un estúpido-dijo Hermione uniéndose a nosotros, rompiendo, sin darse cuenta, aquel momento donde sólo Ginny y yo existíamos. Un momento que tardaría mucho en repetirse.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?-preguntó Ginny dirigiéndome una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Se enojó porque no le quise dar la tarea!-exclamó Hermione mientras cerraba su mochila-¡tuvo dos semanas para hacer sus deberes y una noche antes se pone a hacerla! Yo la terminé hace siglos pero el señorito irresponsabilidad parece no querer graduarse...

-¡Tal vez no quiera graduarme junto a ti!-gritó Ron unos metros más alejado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero graduarme contigo?-replicó Hermione poniéndose roja con cada palabra.

Ron no dijo nada y Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas con la cara en alto. Mi amigo tomó descuidadamente sus pergaminos y, malhumorado, se dirigió a un lugar más alejado de nosotros.

-¿Sigues con tu plan de juntarlos?-me preguntó Ginny.

-¿En verdad crees que les convenga?-murmuré sonriendo.

Ginny volvió a reír y nuevamente sentí que era mía, podía sentir su respiración como algo visible, sus movimientos despedían rayos de colores para mí. Todo a su alrededor era mío en aquellos momentos. Muy a mi pesar, el tiempo para desengañarme se estaba acortando. El momento llegaría y yo lo presentía, ocultándolo en mi subconsciente.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo¿Qué me dicen de Ginny, Harry y Brian?**

**Espero sus reviews! Gracias por leer, tanto a aquellos que dejan comentario como a los que no tienen tiempo o ganas de poner uno jeje.**

**Seguiré en cuanto pueda ;)**


	4. 3 menos 1

**Reflexiones de una mente perturbada**

IV

3 – 1

_**Nota (spoiler, mejor léanla al terminar el capítulo): **__La carta de Ron que aparece en este capítulo, fue finalista (modestia aparte ///) en un concurso del que participé, de la organización que apoya a la pareja Hermione&Ron, La Sociedad Secreta (su amor se siente en sus peleas), así que no se sorprendan si la ven luego por ése tópico jeje (es de otro foro, no de este de la Warner). Es que así me ahorré una carta más que escribir jajaja. Aunque fue raro que fuera tan cursi en este "romántico" (nótese el sarcasmo) fic. _

El séptimo curso no llevaba muchas clases. A los alumnos no se les exigía demasiado pues durante los últimos meses presentarían sus exámenes ÉXTASIS. Por esto mismo las tareas se habían reducido para los alumnos de ese curso. Ya era responsabilidad ellos estudiar o no.

Muchos estaban aterrados ante la idea de tener que escoger una carrera. Hermione ya lo había decidido: profesora. Ron seguía con su deseo de ser auror, igual Harry. Ambos sabían que si bien Voldemort ya había caído, los mortífagos seguían en pie.

No obstante, hasta los ÉXTASIS y las elecciones de carrera se apartaron de la mente de los alumnos al escuchar la mención "Semifinal de Quidditch". Los partidos se habían suspendido por temor a que el período oscuro regresase pero ahora que había una relativa paz en el mundo mágico era hora de retomar las escobas. Gryffindor y Slytherin tendrían un partido "amistoso" para entrenar, mientras que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se enfrentarían un día después.

* * *

Las risitas ahogadas penetraban en Brian como taladros. Odiaba ver como sus compañeros reían, aun haciendo tarea, y él, solo en una mesa, intentaba concentrarse. El sonido de su pluma en el papel lo desesperaba; quería terminar lo más rápido posible y alejarse de esas personas que lo miraban y luego reían. ¿Qué miran¿Qué notan en mí¿Cuál es la raíz de sus risas? Apresuradamente, Brian puso punto final a su ensayo sobre las pociones de metamorfosis y salió trastabillando de aquel recinto y, sobretodo, de aquellas miradas.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba un amigo, un secuaz que lo ayudara en su maléfico plan. El catorce de febrero se acercaba y el Hufflepuff recordaba como Ginny le había comentado el "juego de cartas" que había planeado Harry; consistía en que, al amanecer cada uno de ellos recibiría una carta que los llevaría a un camino lleno de regalos y sorpresas. Para, al final, encontrarse. Lo primero que Brian pensó cuando escuchó eso de los labios de una emocionada Ginny fue: "Más ñoño no puede ser". Empero, pronto su pensar cambió: si distorsionara un poco las cartas podría encontrarse con Ginny, seducirla y luego hacer que Potter los encontrara. Parecía fácil y la relación entre Ginny y Harry no era muy estable. Solamente había un obstáculo: Brian estaba castigado; había lanzado un hechizo a un compañero que le había dicho que el calamar gigante tenía más amigos que él. El hechizo lanzado por Brian había dejado inconsciente al bromista y castigado al autor. No podía salir el catorce de febrero sino hasta que terminara de limpiar las bancas del aula de la profesora McGonagall, quien, aunque no era su jefa de casa, había presenciado todo el espectáculo. Impedido ahora de llevar a cabo su plan en totalidad, necesitaba un aliado. Ignorando que pronto encontraría una oportunidad, seguía devanándose los sesos, cegado por la maldad mientras pensaba que era inteligente, cuando era todo lo contrario.

* * *

Fue un día de enero, frío intenso y cielo nublado. Draco Malfoy subía a su escoba con las manos casi temblorosas. Y no precisamente por el frío. Había regresado a Hogwarts en octubre, después de que sus padres se suicidaran al ver caer al Señor Tenebroso. Había intentado persuadirlo de que hiciese lo mismo pero se había negado. "No voy a dar mi vida por alguien muerto" había dicho para después huir y refugiarse con unos tíos lejanos. En el Colegio los rumores lo seguían...lo sucedido en el curso anterior, el intento de asesinato de Dumbledore, aún se hallaba fresco en muchas mentes.

Durante varios meses Draco se había mantenido oculto, sin hacer demasiado alarde de su regreso. Por eso, al subir a la escoba trataba de hacerse a la idea de ser observado por todo el Colegio. "Que murmuren todo lo que quieran" musitó tratando de darse ánimos "Esta vez le ganaré a Potter"

Empero, si alguien mirase a un Draco nervioso y un Harry animado por los gritos eufóricos de Ginny, la persona a la que más quería, no tardaría en darse cuenta de quien sería el ganador. Lo que todos pensaron, eso fue.

Draco vaciló demasiado, atento a las murmuraciones. Cuando el comentador dio el triunfo a Gryffindor, con 180-40, Draco aterrizó demasiado rápido. Tanto que casi cae de su escoba. Lanzó ésta última y quitándose los protectores se dirigió a su sala común. En el camino se encontró con Brian.

-¡Apártate!-espetó Draco, contento de encontrar a alguien con quien desquitarse.

-Tranquilo-dijo Brian protegiéndose con las manos. Sabía que Draco estaba agresivo pero también sabía que las personas agresivas son más vulnerables a los comentarios, por lo que encontró en él la oportunidad que buscaba desde hacía semanas.

Después de su fracaso con la carta, Brian había gestado un nuevo plan. Sólo le faltaba algo: un aliado.

-¿Y yo qué gano?-preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos-, además de ver sufrir a Potter, claro está.

-Ganas que Potter estará demasiado devastado al día siguiente. El día de la final. Podrás ganarle fácilmente.

-¿Insinúas que sólo puedo ganar cuando Potter no está en sus cinco sentidos...?

-No, no, no, no...-se apresuró a corregir Brian, que no había previsto esto. Para ser alguien malvado le faltaba inteligencia-, lo que quiero decir es que...

-¡Para! Eres demasiado patético-dijo Draco altivamente. Disfrutando, como desde hace mucho no lo hacía, de pisotear a alguien.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Todo sea por destruir a Potter-concluyó Draco, estrechando con un poco de asco la mano que Brian le ofrecía. Cerrando el trato.

* * *

Aquel catorce de febrero estaba lleno de un entusiasmo inusitado. Antes, para mí, aquel día era uno como cualquier otro. Sólo que con más colores. Empero, aquel catorce no era como los otros. Aquel catorce era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a Ginny, aun más, cuanto la amaba. Todo comenzó de maravilla, incluyendo la pequeña broma que les haríamos a Hermione y a Ron. Me desperté y busqué la carta que iniciaría aquel romántico juego. La encontré y mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo... No sé si hubiera soportado que Ginny lo hubiera olvidado.

_Feliz día... nos vemos más tarde. _

"Más tarde" pensé ¿Cuándo era más tarde¿En una, dos, tres horas quizá? Miré el reloj pero no, ninguna señal que indicase cuando era el "Más tarde". Me vestí apropiadamente para la ocasión y bajé al Gran Comedor. El plan era que no nos encontráramos sino hasta en la tarde; eso elevaría las ansias de vernos. Y¿Por qué no? Crearía un mágico preámbulo para lo que aquel día esperaba que pasara...

No vi a Ginny pero sí a Hermione Y a Ron. Los dos últimos debían ya de estar en la primera fase del maléfico plan que ideamos Ginny y yo. Se suponía que "la profesora McGonagall" los había enviado (como prefectos que eran) a la Torre de Astronomía, custodiando que ningún estudiante se rezague o haga cosas indecentes. Hermione dudó un poco, de hecho parecía muy poco irreal que la profesora McGonagall pudiese tener aquellos pensamientos. No obstante, obedeció y Ron no tuvo opción.

-¡Yo que planeaba ir a Zonko!- exclamó mi amigo mientras, apremiado por Hermione, subía con ella.

Tal como el plan, la carta de Ginny apareció en la puerta de la Torre.

_Enciérralos _

Suprimiendo las risas obedecí y descendí a los jardines lo más rápido que pude, antes de que la conciencia me remordiera. Por supuesto que el estar juntos a solas no iba a volver novios a Hermione y a Ron; pero si lo haría una "nota" metida en su túnica. No tenían escapatoria: o hablaban o hablaban.

- Me dijeron que te diera esto, Potter- me dijo un alumno pequeño y desconocido con el uniforme de Slytherin. Desconcertado abrí el sobre y reconocí la letra de Ginny: En el callejón junto a las Tres Escobas a las cinco... Cuando terminé de leer la carta quise mandar la respuesta con el mensajero pero éste se había esfumado. – Hasta las cinco será- pensé en voz alta.

Dieron las dos, las tres, las cuatro. A las cuatro y media me puse en marcha, mostré mi permiso al odioso Filch y me encaminé a las Tres Escobas sin imaginar lo que allí me encontraría.

* * *

_En el callejón junto a las Tres Escobas a las tres. _

Ginny sostenía la carta en sus manos al tiempo que se abrigaba. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Harry¡Ya eran las cuatro! Aburrida, se sentó en el piso helado.

-¡Brian!

El Hufflepuff, que "casualmente" pasaba por ahí sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado; Draco era un buen aliado.

-¿Ginny, que haces aquí? Creí que la pasarías con Harry- comentó acercándose a ella.

-Si, yo también lo creí- murmuró ella enfadada -, parece que Harry no tiene sentido de la puntualidad. Ni de la temperatura ¡Me estoy congelando!

- Tranquila, te presto mi túnica - dijo él mientras se la quitaba y se la ponía a la muchacha; no era la primera vez que la tocaba pero en ese momento sintió como su cuerpo lo traicionaba y le rogaba besarla -, hace frío- musitó frotándose los brazos.

- Toma tú la túnica- dijo ella.

- No... ¿Crees que los dos podamos arroparnos en ella¿Cabremos?

-¿Juntos?- preguntó la Gryffindor ruborizándose. ¿Qué significaba eso¿No era demasiada cercanía?-, supongo que sí, acércate- concluyó diciéndose a sí misma que era sólo su amigo, su hermano.

Brian se acercó y sonrió, satisfecho. Todo estaba resultando como quería. Miró su reloj: faltaba un cuarto para las cinco. Potter no tardaría en llegar. Tratando de parecer indiferente, Brian se acercó más a Ginny, sus alientos formaban un mismo vaho. Impulsivamente, tomó de la cara a la pelirroja, ésta retrocedió pero él la atrajo con resolución, casi con fuerza. Ginny no sabía que hacer, las manos de Brian la presionaban y sin embargo ella estaba disfrutando ese beso.

-¿Qué significa esto?

La voz de Harry sobresaltó a los dos muchachos, que voltearon a verlo. Ginny palideció poco a poco ¡No, no podía estar pasando eso!

_Nunca hice cosas para pedirte perdón _

_Pero tú me apuñalaste _

_Más nunca me mataste _

_Apúrate o yo dispararé_

* * *

-¡Abre tú, entonces!

- Usa la magia, Ronald ¡Alohomora!

La puerta de la Torre de Astronomía no cedió ni a la fuerza de Ron ni a la magia de Hermione. Exhaustos, se sentaron en los cojines.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- preguntó Ron cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que se quitaba la túnica. Tampoco podían abrir la ventana y, a pesar de que nevaba, adentro el calor se había encerrado.

- No tengo idea- respondió Hermione recogiéndose el enmarañado cabello -, todos están afuera... nuestra única esperanza es Filch...

-¡Prefiero morirme aquí que ser atrapado por Filch!- exclamó Ron negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Al ver que había una carta a sus pies la levantó. Decía "Para Hermione"-, esto es tuyo- dijo ofreciéndosela a la muchacha -, quizá esto no sea más que una prueba. Apresúrate a abrirla.

-¡No me presiones!- gritó ella enfadada mientras le arrebataba la carta a Ron. La abrió y esto fue lo que encontró:

_Hermione:_

_Quizá no sea un gran escritor, ni las palabras fluyan tal como yo quiero; tal vez mis frases sean vulgares a comparación con las que guardan esos libros que ocupan todo tu tiempo._

_Lo único que sé esque soy un chico que en este momento se está preguntando si existirá un hechizo para convertirse en un libro. "¡Qué disparate!" Pensarás, sin embargo, si, suena raro pero es lo único que deseo en estos momentos._

_A menudo te observo, tienes en tus manos un nuevo volumen, sonríes, lloras, te emocionas y asombras. Lo tratas con delicadeza, pasas sus páginas lentamente y cuando lo terminas, instintivamente lo abrazas y sonríes. Y ahí es cuando muero de celos; quisiera ser ese encuadernado que tanto adoras._

_Quisiera que en vez de pelear, leas en mis ojos lo que siento así como lees y comprendes tantas palabras._

_Odias que te interrumpan en tu lectura pero yo insisto, intento desviar tu atención, puesta siempre en una página, y proyectarla a mí. Otras veces, te observo de lejos y me debato entre acercarme y declararte todo lo que guardo o seguir al acecho, esperando el momento que nunca llegará._

_Hoy, al ver como escribías nuevamente a Viktor me llené de rabia. ¡Creí que ibas a fijarte en alguien más inteligente! Capaz de terminar una frase...perdón, mencionar a Viktor me exaspera._

_También me ha decepcionado tu poca perspicacia. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que si me pongo celoso y armo todas esas escenas es porque... (Como cuesta decirlo) porque te quiero sólo para mí¡No te culpo completamente! Sé que yo también he sido tonto. Sin embargo, me he quitado la venda, me he armado de valor y hoy te revelo todo lo que siento._

_Temo tu reacción, debo admitirlo, pero espero que, al encontrar esta carta entre las páginas del libro de Astronomía, lo confundas con una página perteneciente a él y vengas contarme lo que has leído pues, por primera vez pondré más atención a tus palabras que a tus ojos._

_Ron_

-¿Y bien¿Qué es?- preguntó Ron malhumorado -¿Hermione?

Pero Hermione no escuchaba. Se encontraba absorta, paralizada. Era la inconfundible letra de Ron pero... ¿Era verdad lo de esa carta? El pelirrojo se desesperó y arrebató la carta de la mano de Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron cual platos; si, esa carta era suya pero... ¿Cómo había llegado a las manos de Hermione? Él sólo la había escrito cierto día y se la había mostrado a ¡Harry¡Lo mataría!

- No es lo que crees- musitó temblando.

-¿Y entonces qué es?- preguntó ella temblando de emoción.

- Siempre lo has sabido¿verdad?- masculló sin atreverse a mirarla -, ése era el plan de Harry. Obligarme a revelar mi más profundo secreto...

- Sí... Yo también siento lo mismo- murmuró ella rápidamente.

Ron levantó, por fin, la mirada al tiempo que sonreía. ¡Ya mataría a Harry después! Sin saber que hacer, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó torpemente... Sí, ya mataría a Harry después.

* * *

**¿Qué creen que hará Harry¿Se pondrá triste o descargará su furia contra Brian o Ginny¿Y qué sucederá en la torre con Hermione y Ron? **

**Espero sus reviews!! Gracias por leer **

**Continuaré en cuanto pueda o cuando haya muchos reviews (muchos10 reviews xD)**

**Hasta pronto!!**


	5. Miedo a las alturas

**V**

**Miedo a las alturas**

-¡Ahhhh!

El grito de Brian cortó el aire cuando Harry lo apartó con dureza de los brazos de Ginny, con un puñetazo lo tiró al suelo mientras la blanca nieve se manchaba con el hilillo de sangre que manaba de la nariz del Hufflepuff. No pudo defenderse porque cuando apenas alcanzaba a ponerse a gatas, el pie de Harry le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, cortándole la respiración.

-¡Tu amigo! Sí, claro- gritó a Ginny que se cubría la cara, paralizada -¡Eres una mentirosa¡Maldigo el día en el que me enamoré de ti!

- Harry... no es lo que tú crees.

-¡Cállate!- le espetó acercándose a ella mientras levantaba la mano para ¿Golpearla?

_Ven échale sal _

_Échales un poco más de sal a las heridas _

_Para que arda un poco más _

_Y así más coraje me dará _

_Piedad me faltará _

-¡Anda, golpeadme!

Brian, desplomado en el suelo, se alejó cobarde y silenciosamente, trastabillando y derramando sangre por todas partes. La mano de Harry seguía en el aire y la mirada llorosa de Ginny lo retaba. Poco a poco, el brazo del Gryffindor descendió, su cara se llenó de vergüenza. ¿Iba a golpear a Ginny¿Tan loco estaba? Encorvado, comenzó a alejarse de ahí. Dio media vuelta para decir:

- No te puedo hacer mas daño del que me has hecho.

-¡Harry¡No, no, por favor! No... fue un error... por favor.

_Todo terminó _

_Te perdiste del mejor _

_Y siempre te dije muchas veces _

_Que yo soy el mejor _

Las palabras de Harry fueron no como una sino como una docena de bofetadas. Su voz era triste, decepcionada. Incluso tenía una nota de odio. Ginny sabía que lo había perdido, algo se lo dijo. Y no hizo nada, sabía que no podía hacer nada...

Harry, mientras tanto, escuchaba las súplicas de Ginny y reprimía las ganas de volver y abrazarla; perdonarla como tantas veces anteriores. Pero no lo haría... no iba a hacerlo. Se había quitado la venda de los ojos y aunque la verdad era dolorosa prefería haberse desengañado a tiempo. Ya no tendría mas miedo a las alturas, ya no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente ante un beso o una caricia. Ya había perdido el miedo a estar solo. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

_Me cansé de ti _

_En tus mentiras yo caí _

_Pero amortigüé la caída _

_Pues del mejor aprendí_

* * *

-¡Profesora!

La profesora de Transformaciones se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre. Sus ojos refulgían de ira al ver al Hufflepuff que había escapado a su castigo, pero su expresión cambió a una de desconcierto al ver que el muchacho sangraba y se encontraba muy agitado.

-¿Qué pasó, señor Danes?- preguntó la profesora.

-¡Potter! Fue Potter, profesora. Me golpeó sin razón aparente (ya sabe que soy blanco fácil de burlas y maltrato) y... y ¡Miré como me dejó! Castíguelo, profesora. Castíguelo.

- Según tengo entendido, señor Danes, el señor Potter se encontraba en Hogsmeade. Y usted no tenía nada que hacer ahí; es más, usted debería seguir en mi aula limpiando los pupitres ¡Pero fui hace un minuto y la mitad están sucios aún!

Otro, en ese momento, quizá hubiera inventado una rápida excusa pero Brian no supo que hacer ni que decir, así que se quedó callado. Era demasiado estúpido e impulsivo, así que se limitó a agachar la cabeza y murmurar un "lo siento". La profesora le indicó que los siguiera al despacho del director.

-Profesor- dijo McGonagall una vez que Brian, cabizbajo y aún sanguinolento, se hubo sentado junto a ella y frente al director -, esta vez, el Señor Danes no solamente se ha escapado de un castigo, sino que intenta culpar a otro compañero suyo. He venido a usted, profesor, porque quiero que me permita... expulsar temporalmente al señor Danes.

Al escuchar la palabra "expulsar", Brian palideció y, nuevamente, se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Qué tanto tiempo significaba temporalmente¿Qué dirían sus padres? Ensimismado en estos pensamientos, Brian no se dio cuenta de que el profesor dio su consentimiento y cuando hubo vuelto a la realidad se encontró recibiendo dos cartas de sus padres llenas de decepción. Estaría expulsado por un mes.

-Me has dado tantos problemas- dijo a un retrato de Ginny que guardaba en su maleta -, que tenerte se ha convertido en algo demasiado personal...

* * *

El día de la final de Quidditch, Harry descendió al campo con los ojos hinchados. Había llorado, sí, a mares. No había hablado con nadie... ni siquiera con... ¡Ron! Su amigo seguía encerrado en la torre. Y Hermione, también. Corrió a la Torre de Astronomía lo más rápido que pudo pues faltaba media hora para el partido.

-¡Ron¡Hermione¿Están ahí?

Hermione despertó y se frotó los ojos al escuchar golpeteos fuertes en la puerta; entonces recordó todo, la carta del día anterior, su encierro con Ron, la larga plática y el enojo que sentía por Harry. Esto último la hizo apretar los puños y levantarse para abrir a Harry, quién no dejaba de gritar al otro lado.

Lo primero que hizo al abrir la puerta fue mirar a su amigo de la forma más cruel que pudo, éste, ante la mirada clavada en su rostro, sólo alcanzó a balbucear que despertara a Ron porque el partido comenzaría en cuestión de minutos. Hermione obedeció y zarandeó a Ron. Al verlo despertar y mirarla con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La noche anterior, entre pláticas y miradas, habían aclarado algo de lo que todos, excepto ellos, se habían dado cuenta.

-¡Tranquilo, Harry! No es gran cosa...

-¡¿No es gran cosa¡Era la Copa de Quidditch¡Slytherin no pudo haber ganado¡Es mentira! Hicieron trampa... no es posible. Todo es su culpa.

-¡No, Harry! Tú estuviste distraído... fue culpa de todos.

-¿Yo¿Distraído¡No, bromean! No fue mi culpa... no lo fue.

El último partido de Quidditch, el que otorgaba a una casa la copa, había sido llevado a cabo momentos antes. Y había declarado vencedor a Slytherin. Había sido un partido reñido y Gryffindor iba a la cabeza hasta que Draco Malfoy había atrapado la snitch. Todo el estadio se conmocionó e incluso Harry no quería creerlo. Porque, aunque lo negara, era su culpa. Desde lo sucedido el día anterior había estado distraído, sus pensamientos se concentraban en Ginny y en lo que le había hecho, en cuanto la amaba, en cuan decepcionado estaba, en que ya no había arreglo. Estaba molesto, triste, distraído y confundido. La amaba aun a pesar de que sabía que todo había terminado, quería odiarla, desearle lo peor, verla morir y revivirla en un segundo.

_Quisiera poder odiarte _

_Vería las cosas más fácil _

_Quisiera poder, quisiera poder _

Hermione y Ron, por su parte, no podían creer que todo lo impensable hubiera sucedido en un día. No podían creer que ya eran novios, no solo amigos, que Harry hubiera cortado con Ginny y que no se hubieran reconciliado. Jamás habían durado más de unas horas peleados. ¿Era aquella vez definitiva?

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba más que insoportable, la Copa de Quidditch relucía sobre la chimenea de la sala común y las serpientes no se decidían si admirar a la copa o a Malfoy. El rubio se paseaba por todo Hogwarts, con un séquito de admiradores detrás de él y disfrutaba enormemente de contar lo fácil que había sido capturar la snitch. "Con Potter y su mirada perdida, la snitch hubiera podido ser atrapada por Goyle teniendo los ojos cerrados" ésa era su frase favorita y la que más risas causaban, sobretodo cuando era recitada cerca de los Gryffindor, especialmente de cierto trío.

Hermione les aconsejaba que los ignoraran, Ron debía ser sujetado por dos compañeros para no irse a golpes contra los Slytherin y Harry sólo apretaba los puños mientras murmuraba juramentos y maldiciones.

Sentía que todo era culpa de Ginny. Todo. La pérdida de la Copa de Quidditch, su distracción, su tristeza, su confusión, su falta de hambre, sus miedos. Y entonces, comenzó a odiarla o, por lo menos, a tratar de hacerlo. Dedicó cuerpo y alma a recordar todos aquellos momentos tristes, todas aquellas decepciones. Iba a aprender a odiarla, costara lo que costara.

_Solamente necesito una oportunidad _

_Pues todas esas fuerzas, todo lo que yo _

_Sentía por ti, lo convertiré _

_En energía negativa _

Más de una vez trató Ginny de acercarse a él, de hablarle y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Todavía lo quería y sabía que perderlo no era buena idea. Como estaba acostumbrada a ver sus peticiones y disculpas aceptadas en segundos, la indiferencia de Harry la volvió loca.

Lo necesitaba, no quería a nadie más que a él pero ¿Cómo recuperarlo¿Cómo explicarle que no podía estar sin él? Qué sentía todo lo que había hecho. Lo haría con todo, excepto con palabras. No iba a rebajarse y rogarle, si Harry no quería entender, era culpa del Gryffindor, ella había hecho mucho al acercársele, esperando la tradicional reacción de Potter: el perdón y olvido total de lo acontecido. Pero lo que obtenía en aquellas ocasiones no era perdón, sólo olvido y rechazo. Eso, a su parecer, era exageración.

_Ya, no volveremos a hablar _

_No volveremos tampoco a ver _

_(Fue tu decisión) _

_Quise pedirte perdón _

_Por tantas cosas que ni realicé _

_Pero ya no, ya lo pensé _

_Me duele tanto decirlo_

* * *

**Gracias por leer!!**

**Pongo más en cuanto haya reviews **


	6. Porque todavía podemos decir otra vez

**VI**

**Porque todavía podemos decir "una vez más"**

-¡Ginny!

La pelirroja Gryffindor se paralizó al escuchar su nombre, pronunciado por una voz que no escuchaba hace tiempo: Harry. Cuando el chico se hubo puesto a su lado, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Semanas sin hablar y de repente un día Harry volvía a ella?

- Harry... hola- dijo con el titubeo de una persona sorprendida -¿cómo...¿Cómo has estado?

El silencio le respondió. Harry no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Desde hacía tres días sin dormir, tratando de odiar a Ginny, se había rendido. No tenía fuerza de voluntad, al menos no para perderla. Le parecía que podía rescatar la relación, volver a sus brazos. Pero, eso sí, poniendo sus condiciones. Ya no iba a sufrir más. A sabiendas de que no podía ser feliz ni con ella ni sin ella, resolvió que prefería sufrir a su lado.

- Te necesito- le dijo -, te necesito como nunca he necesitado a nadie. Ginny, estoy dispuesto a perdonar todo lo que me hiciste... si me prometes amarme... por favor, te necesito y no puedo estar sin ti. Por favor... ¡Mírame! Te estoy rogando otra vez. Responde de una vez, no quiero rebajarme mas... no quiero volver a arrodillarme.

_Te encantó el destrozarme _

_Mientras yo buscaba cosas sabias _

_Que decir en mi defensa _

_Pero no las aceptas, ya, ya, ya me cansé _

El primer impulso que tuvo Ginny fue el de retroceder. Harry estaba fuera de sí, no era el mismo. La miraba y la penetraba, la leía, la desvestía y la asesinaba. Y sus palabras eran demasiado directas, bruscas, no era su voz. Pero, no obstante, ella también lo necesitaba. Estaba consciente de que había sido la causante de todo y si podía enmendar el error que tanto sufrimiento le había traído, pues mucho mejor.

No era aquella una sabia decisión, una vez que el lazo se rompe, cuando nadie quiere volver a dar todo, cuando se ponen condiciones y se ama en forma calculada lo mejor es la separación. Pero aquello era algo que Ginny y Harry aprenderían demasiado tarde. Igual que todos los errores que nos llevan al fracaso y que luego las convertimos en lecciones.

- Yo también te necesito- dijo ella acercándose a él. Harry sonrió de una forma extraña y su mano derecha recorrió la espalda de la muchacha, estremeciéndola por la fuerte presión.

* * *

Y volví a ella. Volví a pesar de todo lo que dije.

Ese día en el que nos reconciliamos se tornó más largo de lo esperado. Hablamos sin parar, nos besamos sin respirar y, por último, nos entregamos completamente. Fue algo inexperto, dos chicos de diecisiete y dieciséis respectivamente no pueden hacer gran cosa. Pero es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ella. Su mirada suplicante, mi sudor mezclado con el de ella, el agotamiento que compartimos. El miedo a ser descubiertos. Todo se concentró en una sola noche...

_Siente, siente, siente _

_Toda esa alegría otra vez _

_Siente, siente, siente _

_Toda la adrenalina otra vez _

_Ya será la última vez _

_La última vez _

Empero, yo supe que no la amaba de la misma forma sana y pura de los primeros años. Al verla dormida a mi lado, con el largo cabello rojo sobre su espalda, su respiración tranquila y unísona me hicieron ver que le deseaba, que la quería para mí, que la necesitaba a diario. No iba a dejarla libre, la seguiría por siempre. Ya no era mi novia, era mi prisionera. Ella se había entregado a mí, lo había disfrutado y ahora debía pagar el precio.

_Te juro que si estás en fuego _

_No te preocupas, me haré cargo _

_Grita mi nombre, yo te reto _

_Sofocarás el sentimiento _

Es difícil olvidar el sufrimiento y yo no perdoné ni olvidé todo lo que había sufrido a su lado. Ya no era más un niño ingenuo.

-A partir de hoy, eres mía, mi prisionera. Solamente mía- susurré en su oído. Si me escuchó o no, lo ignoro. Sólo sé que fue una promesa que respeté hasta el día de su muerte.

* * *

Hermione fue la única que se percató de la rara relación que sostenían Ginny y Harry. A menudo los veía juntos, pero Ginny parecía siempre estar temerosa, bajo el poder del muchacho. Él la amaba, lo demostraba siempre, pero, al mismo tiempo la sometía, era demasiado posesivo con ella. Parecía que con cada mirada ella se volvía su propiedad.

Cierta noche, un mes antes de acabar el séptimo curso, Ginny regresó despeinada, pálida y con dos rojas marcas en sus brazos. Hermione no preguntó nada pero comenzó a sospechar. Sabía que Harry había sufrido mucho en los primeros meses pero eso no lo justificaba para maltratar a la muchacha.

_Nunca nadie te va a ayudar _

_Pues opinan de ti igual _

La castaña se debatía entre revelarle o no a Ron lo que estaba pasando. No tenía pruebas y podía causar un malentendido. Si había algo equiparable al amor que Ron sentía por Hermione (y esto la hacía sonrojar) era su protección por Ginny.

La inteligente Gryffindor resolvió dejar de entrometerse en otros asuntos. Estaba demasiado feliz al lado de Ron. Por supuesto, iba a hablar con Ginny, no podía dejar las cosas así... pero, por el momento no iba a actuar. No quería alterar la atmósfera de tranquilidad que por fin estaba a su alrededor.

Una atmósfera que era sospechosa... pero eso fue algo que decidió rehusarse a creer.

* * *

_Que equivocados estábamos al _

_Pensar que la eternidad iba a ser _

_Para siempre estaré_

Golpeé a Ginny muchas veces. ¿Razones? Tan estúpidas como triviales. Un retraso a la hora de llegar (paranoico, sentía que me engañaba), una mirada de libido que provocaba en un chico (aunque no fuera su intención), un rechazo de beso, abrazo o caricia. Fueron golpes leves, inconscientes. Pequeños empujones, presionando demasiado sus brazos, a veces obligándola incluso a ser mía. Pero me parecía que era lo correcto, si le soltaba las riendas ella me haría sufrir y yo no podía permitir eso. No de nuevo.

_Recuerda que siempre _

_Tú fuiste quien me daba _

_Ganas de ser _

_Un hombre de bien _

Después de maltratarla con miradas, palabras y manos, me rendía ante ella, le rogaba perdón, me rebajaba aun peor que en otros tiempos. La acariciaba, lloraba en su regazo. "No volverá a pasar" decía yo "Perdóname, por favor".

Y ella me perdonaba, era el mismo juego que había hecho conmigo: causar dolor y luego pedir perdón. Pero yo era extremista... rogaba demasiado su perdón. De esa manera era absuelto y podía volver a maltratarla. Tenía miedo de que me abandonara y por ello amenacé con suicidarme si lo hacía. Así, cumplía mi promesa: Ginny era mi prisionera.

Yo no sabía si me seguía queriendo, pero quería creerlo. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que su mirada no reflejaba temor, sino amor, pocos eran sus abrazos tranquilos y no temblorosos, pocas eran las veces que me seducía sin haberla obligado.

_Encaja esta espada en tu yugular _

_Experiencia tendrás _

_Muchas veces me encajaste tus promesas _

Pero yo era feliz. O al menos, como siempre, creía que lo era. Ya no sufría a su lado, ella me quería (o lo fingía) y yo la tenía en mis manos.

* * *

Brian regresó a Hogwarts dos meses antes de que acabara el curso. Su llegada fue silenciosa, pasó desapercibida por todos. No quería llamar la atención aún. Además, tenía que ponerse al corriente con las clases y preparar sus Éxtasis: primordialmente aquellos que tuviesen que ver con el Ministerio. Su gran sueño era ser jefe, ser admirado por todos; mandar y que le obedecieran.

El Hufflepuff no trató de ponerse en contacto con Ginny, pero la seguía. En el desayuno y almuerzo se ocultaba tras un libro mientras la observaba. Se escondía tras columnas para verla caminar. Siempre la hallaba al lado de Harry.

Le preocupó encontrarla más pálida, más delgada y raras veces la vio sonreír espontáneamente. Todos sus gestos parecían forzados. Además, advirtió marcas en sus brazos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el aspecto de Potter: de ser un chico enclenque, encorvado y de expresión amable pasó a ser un alto muchacho, parecía haber adquirido una nueva fuerza, más seguridad. Su rostro era adusto e inescrutable. Ginny parecía reducida ante la imponente figura del Gryffindor.

- El juego ha cambiado- musitó cierta noche, mientras terminaba un cuestionario sin poder apartar a Ginny de su mente -, Ginny es ahora quien se somete... debo averiguar que pasó...

"Debo averiguar que pasó"

Ojalá Brian jamás hubiese pensado eso; ojalá se hubiera quedado escondido en un rincón, sin entrometerse con nada y con nadie; pues no se debe cuestionar a alguien tan cambiado como en ese entonces lo era Harry. Alguien dispuesto a todo por ser fuerte y no volver a sufrir.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews anteriores!!!**

**Ya se viene lo perver de esta historia o.Ó **

**Espero sus comentarios, sigo en cuanto haya mensajitos D**


	7. No tienes oportunidad en mi imaginación

**Reflexiones de una mente perturbada**

**VII**

**No tienes oportunidad contra mi antipática imaginación**

_**Nota:**__ En este capítulo comienza el nivel de perversidad número 2, si quieren pueden dejarme un comentario diciéndome que quieren abandonar el fic, si deciden quedarse, al igual que Pilatos me lavo las manos de las sensaciones y opiniones que este fic provoque jejeje. Si deciden quedarse, gracias y sino... lo comprendo n.n! _

La primera vez que tuve conciencia de la magnitud de mi cambio fue una cálida noche. Desperté de un sueño perturbador, demasiado para describirlo. Pero si quiero dar a entender las razones que me llevaron al crimen, es necesario relatarlo.

No era la primera vez que lo soñaba. La primera ocasión fue la misma noche en la que Ginny y yo nos reconciliamos y ella pasó a ser mi propiedad. Pero cuando desperté esa mañana, sólo tenía recuerdos muy borrosos y estaba demasiado feliz como para perturbarme con eso. Sin embargo, ésa vez que volví a soñarlo no tuve más remedio que analizarlo. Si no lo hacía, temía encontrarme de repente como en ese sueño: con sangre en las manos.

_Puedes estar tranquila _

_Pues só__lo en sueños _

_Me atrevo a matar _

Comienza tranquilo: siempre me encuentro solo, la niebla a mí alrededor es fría y tan espesa como el cemento fresco. Al principio me preparo para combatir a Voldemort, algo me dice que él estará ahí. Pero no es así. Después de un tiempo, escuchó una risa inconfundible: la de Ginny. De inmediato olvido que estoy en un

mundo desconocido y corro en su búsqueda. Corro, tropiezo, esquivo obstáculos. Al llegar a un precipicio derrapo y casi caigo.

-Salta- me dice Ginny con su dulce voz desde abajo -, salta si me amas.

Y salto. No siento dolor, aterrizo bruscamente en un prado. La niebla se ha ido y solamente veo el rostro de Ginny, nunca pongo atención a su vestimenta pero tengo la leve sensación de que, a mis ojos, está desnuda.

-Mátame si me amas... sólo así seré completamente tuya, Harry - murmura en mi oído, estremeciéndome, excitándome -, acaba conmigo.

_Si existe un modo _

_Para que tú me puedas hacer muy feliz _

_Lo único que tienes que hacer _

_Amor mío, es morir _

Niego con la cabeza, la abrazo pero se vuelve tan etérea como un fantasma y entonces me desespero por tocarla y la persigo hasta que logro atraparla y ella se vuelve material. Su piel es fría y pálida, contrasta con sus labios rojos de una manera casi grotesca, su cabello es una leve luz que se cierne como una aureola. Entonces, la beso tan apasionadamente que la lastimo, sus gemidos me incitan más y más, la presiono con tanta fuerza que le ahogo, la lanzo al suelo cuando ella pide que me aparte. Tomo su delgado cuello entre mis manos y con una sardónica sonrisa la ahorco. Sus castaños ojos abiertos, señal inequívoca de que estaba muerta, me causan repulsión y los cierro rápidamente. Sello su boca, pálida ahora, con un beso, y recorro su cuerpo con dedos nerviosos. Cuando me doy cuenta de la magnitud del hecho me acuesto junto a ella y sonrío.

-Ahora sólo eres mía- le digo cínicamente, con una ternura enfermiza mientras la abrazo.

Siento algo húmedo bajo mi brazo y me levanto, asustado. Un río de sangre me mancha, no sé de donde brota, sólo sé que emana de alguna parte de Ginny, pues la rodea en un círculo de carmín perfecto al que no puedo entrar.

Cuando intento acercarme despierto agitado, empapado de sudor y no tengo alternativa más que correr a la ventana, abrirla y quedarme pensando en el alféizar. Sintiendo la sangre aún en mis manos.

_Estas manos, de rojo están manchadas _

_Por todas las veces que yo, _

_En mis sueños, te he asesinado _

_Con tanta pasión _

¿Qué significaba ese sueño? Era verdad que desde aquella noche fatídica, donde encadené a Ginny con grilletes de palabras, mi amor por ella se volvió obsesión. Algo demasiado enfermizo que a mí me resultaba mágico. Pero, a mi parecer, aquel sueño ya era demasiado. Yo no podía estar volviéndome loco ¿O sí¿Por qué tan horribles pensamientos? Llegué incluso a temer dormir, no quería soñar con destruir a la persona que más amaba.

Dicen que los sueños son los deseos ocultos que el consciente no se atreve ni siquiera a pensar y deben hacerse presentes en el subconsciente, en algo irreal. Empecé a creer en esa teoría cuando me vi entre clases pensando en cosas demasiado oscuras, sádicas, propias de alguien mal del cerebro. Describirlas me estremece, no me atrevo a contarlas. Basta con decirles que en todos se cumplía lo de mi sueño: Ginny moría. Y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Cuando el consciente y el subconsciente se pusieron de acuerdo para atormentarme, me di cuenta que algo en mí estaba mal. Pues, sin querer o quizá adrede, comencé a sentirme feliz haciendo sufrir a Ginny. Aunque fuera en mi imaginación.

_Agradece y pide que todo _

_Lo que te deseo nunca jamás _

_Se haga realidad_

* * *

La más pequeña de los Weasley cambió mucho en su sexto curso. Oscuras y grandes ojeras hundidas aparecieron bajo sus ojos castaños, ahora siempre rojos a causa del llanto e insomnio. Adelgazó hasta que el uniforme se le caía, su cabello se volvió opaco y comenzó a descuidar su físico. Éste último, antes atrayente y saludable se volvió enfermizo y lánguido. Su caminar, antes hechizante, era ahora desgarbado y pasaba desapercibida, como un fantasma más.

Empero, el decaimiento físico de Ginny no se comparaba a todos los sentimientos encontrados de su interior. Miedo, angustia, paranoia, tristeza, zozobra. Tenía temor de Harry, de su querido Harry. Odiaba encontrárselo siempre y estar a su lado. Comenzó a sentirse como un objeto, se sentía amada, sí, pero pronto comprendió que hay muchas formas de amor. Puros e impuros. Sanos y enfermizos. Tiernos y apasionados.

Una sola caricia la hacía temblar, un beso le provocaba asco y, sin embargo, no podía negarse. "Me lo merezco, me lo merezco" se decía, como tantas veces le había dicho Harry, aunque sea inconscientemente.

_No me mereces _

_Yo soy mucho para tu corazón _

Sentía que ya no podía más, que iba a morirse si Harry la tocaba de nuevo. Pero no moría, volvía a los brazos de Harry, sintiéndose desangrar en cada caricia o golpe. No podía separarse de él, en parte porque lo amaba y en parte por el miedo que le tenía. Estaba convencida de que todo cambiaría muy pronto. Y aunque no era ni sería así jamás, terminó creyéndoselo.

Una noche, cuando sintió que ya no podía seguir, que todo en su interior la hacía vomitar, que los golpes fueron más duros que nunca, Ginny decidió que no podía más. Harry la había azotado contra una pared, sólo porque la Gryffindor platicaba con un compañero. Su espalda le ardía a causa del golpe, sus muñecas se hallaban rojas, casi sangrantes, debido a la fuerte presión de las manos de Harry. Su cara tenía rasguños y las manos de su novio también marcadas. Se sentía ultrajada, las manos de él la habían recorrido como nunca lo habían hecho. No era tierno, sino brusco, desesperado; como si no hubiera un mañana.

La muchacha había pateado a Harry justo cuando éste hundía sus labios en su cuello, como un vampiro ávido. El Gryffindor se había desplomado en el piso y ella había corrido hasta perderlo de vista. Ahora se encontraba caminando presurosa por los pasillos, con la ropa semi rota, el cabello revuelto y una sensación de dolor punzante por dentro y por fuera.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste "difícil se pondrá?"? _

_Eso fue lo que pasó y prometiste _

_Que cuando yo muera guardarías mi corazón _

Dos pares de ojos la seguían y ella lo sabía. Se sentía observada. Pero por más que volteaba a todos lados, en su desesperación, no vio a nadie. De repente, casi mágicamente (quizá así fue, después de todo, seguía en Hogwarts) dos brazos la atraparon. Gritó, gritó lo más alto que pudo, intentó liberarse pero los brazos eran demasiado fuertes, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y cedió. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con el rostro de Brian. El abrazo se tornó delicado, tierno como hace mucho Ginny no lo sentía. Olvidándose de todo lo pasado, la muchacha hundió la cara en el hombro del Hufflepuff.

-Oh, Brian, no sabes... no sabes como me has hecho falta. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo... - sollozó.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Nada te pasará, nada te pasará - murmuraba él hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello rojo de la frágil chica. "Gracias a Merlín que la he seguido" se dijo recordando todo su debate sobre si abandonarla y olvidarse de ella o protegerla, como un ángel cauteloso, en silencio "Debo ayudarla".

-Tienes que irte- le dijo apartándose de él rápidamente -, Harry me está siguiendo y si te ve conmigo... si te ve conmigo no sé que hará. Es capaz de todo, Brian, por favor, vete - insistió empujándolo.

-No me iré, te acompañaré hasta tu sala común y hablaremos con un profesor. Potter se ha vuelto loco...

-¿Ah si?- preguntó una fría voz.

_Mírame y corre._

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que el capítulo es corto, pero es que el fic en verdad no es muy largo. Ya le falta poquito para acabar!!**

**Publicaré más en cuanto haya reviews **

**Gracias por leer )**


	8. Y de la gasolina renació el amor

**Reflexiones de una mente perturbada**

**VIII**

**...Y de la gasolina renació el amor**

_**Nota:**__ Este es el peor capitulo de todos. Contiene escenas capaces de impactar a personas delicadas. Espero les guste este último capítulo y doy una última advertencia: si son personas fáciles de impresionar y con una imaginación que los haga reproducir las imágenes a tal punto de casi vivirlas pues de una vez adelanto que este ff quizá no sea apto. Pero no se asusten, a veces tiendo a exagerar. Quizá este capítulo no sea tan malo... mejor, compruébenlo por si mismos. _

Todo fue muy rápido, sin pensar, instintivo. De repente me hallé con sangre en las manos, como en mis pesadillas... ¿deseos?

Sólo recuerdo sentir la ira corriendo por todo mí ser, la adrenalina subiendo hasta mi cerebro y una fuerza inhumana dominando todos mis miembros. Tomé a Brian de un brazo y lo aparté de Ginny como la primera vez que los encontré demasiado juntos, creo que en ese momento su hueso tronó; de tal magnitud era mi fuerza. Después de alejarlo de _mi propiedad_, lo lancé al piso y le propiné una, dos, tres... diez patadas por todo el cuerpo. La sangre que manaba de él me volvía loco, me incitaba a seguir. Cuando se levantó, a cuestas, su mirada me retó, provocando que mi enojo incrementara. Esta vez fueron puñetazos. Tal parecía que las varitas no tenían lugar en ese momento, el combate debía ser físico. Toda mi energía se concentraba en mi cuerpo.

Recuerdo que Ginny intentó apartarme de mi víctima y fue entonces cuando toda mi fuerza se volcó a ella. De un manotazo, la alejé de mí y fue a caer de bruces. De reojo vi brotar sangre de su boca, sentí ese olor excitante.

_No fue tan hondo el pozo pues ya estoy saliendo de él _

_Se te acaban los lugares donde te puedas esconder _

_Donde te puedas esconder _

Creo que seguí golpeando a Brian aun después de haberlo asesinado. Los gemidos de Ginny me volvieron a la realidad, me cercioré de que el Hufflepuff estaba muerto y corrí a ayudar a mi "amor".

No le pedí perdón, cuando la toqué sentí la repulsión que le causaba, algo que me hirió en lo más profundo de mi oscura alma y es por ello que evité tener contacto con ella. El miedo que me tenía hizo que se desmayara. Su cara se hallaba repleta de sangre, su blusa manchada y rota, su falda dejaba ver unas piernas llenas de cicatrices.

Instintivamente, me llevé una mano a la frente y mis dedos percibieron la forma de la cicatriz que me convirtió en un héroe... ¿Tanto daño había causado¿Las cicatrices que ella tenía equivalían a todo el sufrimiento que a mí me causa una sola¿Me había convertido en alguien tan desgraciado como Voldemort?

Un ápice de humanidad tocó mi corazón y abracé a Ginny aun en contra de su voluntad. La cargué en mis brazos, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y su cortina de pelo rojo se movía al unísono con su respiración agitada.

-Todo va a estar bien... - le dije pasando sobre el cadáver de Brian -, pronto cambiaré y tú y yo volveremos a ser tan felices como antes.

-¡Nunca!- exclamó con voz débil, despertando-, nunca te perdonaré... te odio Harry. Te odio como no he odiado a nadie más... prefiero morir que volver a tocarte- Entonces su débil cuerpo se removió de entre mis brazos, dispuesto a alejarse de mí; pero sus fuerzas no lo permitieron.

-Lo contrario al amor es la indiferencia- le dije apretándola contra mí -, si me odias es que aún provoco algo en ti.

_Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame _

_Tal vez así es mejor _

_¿Recuerdas que fácil es? _

En ese momento se desmayó mientras yo salía de las mazmorras donde yacía un cadáver y mi locura había llegado a su punto culminante. Nada fue óbice para que todos mis sentimientos malignos reemplazaran a los correctos.

Los rayos de luna se infiltraban por la ventana de una torre cuya ubicación Ginny ignoraba al momento de despertarse. Se encontró vestida de forma diferente. Su ropa consistía ahora en un vestido largo de terciopelo rojo y telas antiguas, con un corsé que le cortaba la respiración y estilizaba su figura delgada. Sus senos se hallaban demasiado expuestos, así que se cubrió con la manta que estaba a sus pies, descalzos. De su cuello pendía una bonita cadena de plata con un dije en forma de cruz. Su cabello se hallaba cepillado y la mitad de éste recogido en una coleta floja. Al incorporarse de la elegante cama, sintió que todo su cuerpo le dolía y las imágenes se agolparon en su cerebro, causándole un dolor de cabeza.

_De rojo te ves bien _

_Combina con tus ojos y tu piel _

_De rojo te ves bien, rojo sangre _

* * *

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Harry saliendo de la penumbra. Sus ojos se hallaban casi fuera de sus órbitas y su voz sonaba cínica y melosa. Era algo repugnante. -, el carmín en tus labios te vuelve la sensual Ginny que yo recuerdo. Hoy estaremos juntos para siempre... para siempre, mi querida Ginny- La pelirroja buscó con ahínco una salida pero la puerta se hallaba trancada por unos muebles llenos de polvo y al asomarse a la ventana se encontró con una altura que le dio vértigo. -¿Te gusta el vestido? Lo encontré aquí mismo, en esta torre. Se rumora que aquí vivió la Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw. Muy elegante¿verdad? Te merecías lo mejor.

-Harry, por favor, déjame ir...

-Silencio, silencio, preciosa. Es muy temprano para que te quieras ir. Después de que estemos juntos para siempre te aseguro que no querrás irte de mi lado. Y aunque quisieras, no podrás.

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó ella con temor- ¿Tu deseo de sangre no ha saciado al fin¿Soy víctima yo de tu perdición?

Harry se dirigió a ella con pasos lentos, calculados. Su horrible sonrisa no se borraba mientras la tomaba en brazos con fuerza pero sin brusquedad. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, que se resistía, y se contentó con besarla en la mejilla. De repente, en un parpadeo, le dio una bofetada cuyo eco resonó por largo tiempo.

- Perdóname... es que tengo muy marcado ese dicho: No hay placer sin dolor- musitó él pegándose más a ella, sus respiraciones se mezclaban -, no quiero matarte... no tan pronto, querida. Quiero verte sufrir, quiero verte llorar sangre, clamar piedad, verte postrada a mis pies, suplicándome un poco del amor que hace mucho te di. Podrías haber sido más amable, Ginny.

_Te pido por favor _

_La simple aceptación _

_Que nunca fuiste tú la más sincera _

Un solo abrazo sincero, un beso habría bastado. Yo te amaba de la forma más limpia que podía. Jamás te vi como un objeto, eras mi novia, mi protegida, mi pequeña... ¡Pero a ti parece gustarte el sufrimiento! Me despreciaste Ginny, abusaste de mí, de mi bondad, de mi nobleza, de mi amor... ¡Quiero verte sufrir el doble de lo que yo! Y es algo imposible, mi dolor fue profundo, venía desde adentro. Solo hay un dolor semi equiparable con eso... ¿Sabes cuál es¡Responde!

- No, no lo sé- musitó agitada -, Harry, por favor...

- Es el dolor físico. Sí, Ginny, el que se siente en el cuerpo, en el exterior, el que deja marcas visibles.

La muchacha retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, poco a poco se fue resbalando, hasta que su vestido formó una alfombra a su alrededor. Las lágrimas caían en torrentes ¿Por qué¿Por qué eso le pasaba a ella?

Harry se acercó a ella y la obligó a besarlo, después la golpeó en el rostro y la jaló del cabello, despeinándola.

La muchacha desmayó y de inmediato fue recostada en la cama de nuevo. Harry cepilló su cabello delicadamente, arregló su vestido, secó la sangre de su cuerpo y la besó tiernamente en la frente. Las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron rosadas y sus labios volvieron a adquirir color. El perturbado chico estuvo un rato contemplándola, inmerso en su belleza y en los deseos de verla palidecer y llorar. Pero no la despertó, la venganza lenta le parecía más dulce.

* * *

El deber de prefecto llevó a Draco Malfoy a merodear por los pasillos de las mazmorras aledañas a su sala común. La oscuridad era completa y él sólo se alumbraba con una varita. Tropezó con algo y, al levantarse e iluminar su obstáculo, se encontró con el cadáver de Brian y un río de sangre a su alrededor. Asustado, corrió a buscar a algún profesor a quien contarle tan macabra escena.

¿Quién podría haber sido capaz¡En Hogwarts!

"Potter" pensó de inmediato.

La sala común de Gryffindor se hallaba vacía y solo Hermione se encontraba leyendo, con Crookshanks en su regazo y Ron terminando la tarea de Transformaciones. El crepitar de la chimenea y la pluma sobre el pergamino era lo único que se escuchaba.

-¡Por fin terminé! - exclamó Ron enrollando su pergamino con descuido y prisa mientras miraba el reloj de péndulo que yacía sobre la chimenea -, vaya... son más de las dos. Ahora sólo podré dormir cinco horas... ¡Y tú las desperdicias leyendo!- dijo a Hermione.

- No es desperdicio- replicó ella cerrando su libro e incorporándose mientras Crookshanks caía en el piso y, bufando enojado, se alejaba de allí -, estoy esperando a Ginny y a Harry.

- Deben estar durmiendo - se encogió de hombros Ron.

- No... Los he visto en las clases y pasillos, incluso a la hora de la cena. Al terminar me dirigí a la sala común y he estado aquí desde entonces. Y no ha habido señal de Harry ni Ginny...

- Quizá entraron con la capa invisible para evitarse tus regaños- murmuró.

-¡Ronald! Deberías estar preocupado ¿Y si les pasó algo?

- No lo creo... seguro han perdido la noción del tiempo. Si quieres me quedo contigo a esperarlos- ofreció él.

- No... Ve a dormir tus cinco horas. Me puedo quedar aquí sola, sin darte molestias.

-¿Desde cuándo estar contigo es una molestia?- preguntó él sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con los brazos.

* * *

El veneno se hallaba dispuesto al igual que la tina. Ésta última la había encontrado en un sanitario antiguo que estaba ahí mismo en la Torre. Después de quitarle el polvo y dejarla reluciente con ayuda de mi varita, hice un hechizo para llenarla hasta desbordar. Acto seguido, la coloqué tras unas cortinas.

_Enjuagaremos, aquellas veces que dijiste que me amabas _

_Un poco de veneno y aguarrás _

_Sumérgete un poco más _

Ginny despertó de golpe y se aferró a las sábanas como si fuese a caer. Se incorporó mirando a todos lados y cuando sus atemorizados ojos me encontraron dejó escapar un gemido y volvió a recostarse, con el rostro vuelto hacia la pared. Me acerqué a ella con pasos silenciosos y le hablé al oído de la forma más débil que pude. Lo menos que quería ver en su rostro por última vez era la tristeza. Sólo quería verla suplicante, acorralada y adolorida. Volteé su rostro con delicadeza y pude notar como su piel estaba fría. Sus desbordantes senos, que no había cubierto esta vez, me invitaron a acercarme más a ella, a recostarme mientras mis dedos sentían su temblor, su miedo. Eso quería: temor, no tristeza.

- Te prometo que será tan lento que encontrarás el placer dentro de todo el dolor- musité acariciando su cabello.

- Harry... por favor, tú no eres así. Tú no eres Harry.

- Muy bien – le respondí fríamente -, esta noche ponme el nombre que quieras, llámame Armand, Louis, Anthony¿Brian?...pero recuerda este rostro- Y al decir esto puse mi mano sobre su cuello y la obligué a levantar la vista, a encontrarse con mis temibles ojos verdes- porque será lo último que verás.

Como un autómata, me alejé de ella y del deseo que me provocaba. Todo debía ser lento, poder ser disfrutado, y sin embargo, en ese momento quería terminar todo de una vez; hacerla mía, verla suplicar, sentir sus labios en mis pies, aspirar el dulce olor de su sangre, sentir la humedad en el rostro cuando ella salpicara agua al entrar a la tina, sentir su boca sobre la mía, ver sus manos aferrarse a mí y, por último, besarla por última vez. Pero para disfrutar todas esas sensaciones cuyo solo pensamiento me hacía excitar, debía actuar lentamente.

Comencé por estar a su lado, aprisionarla en la cama, causarle una inmovilidad con ayuda de la magia y los ojos. Presionar mis manos en sus brazos, sus piernas, su rostro, sus senos, su abdomen, su cabello, sus manos con las mías sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Y así lo hice, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo dejando marcas rojas por éste en todas partes. Y en cada gemido que escapaba de sus labios, mis deseos de sangre y deseo incrementaban ideando nuevas torturas y castigos. Demasiados para hacerlos en esa sola noche.

_Mentiras dijiste saber porque _

_Es algo que siempre he querido saber _

_Inventaré algún castigo para hacerte sufrir _

Después de sentir su cuerpo aún en mis manos, la obligué a desvestirse frente a mí. Me mantuve alejado, luchando para no sucumbir en la desesperación y el deseo e irme contra ella rompiendo el vestido. Me desesperaba su lentitud y sus sollozos ahogados.

-¡Llora¡Gime más fuerte¡Suplica piedad!- ordené apretando los puños -, y sé más delicada, por favor. La brusquedad con la cual arrancas tus ropas me provoca arcadas. Así no podré disfrutar de verte denigrándote...

- Harry... - murmuró como si con sus lágrimas yo pudiese perdonarla. -, no puedo odiarte. He llegado a un punto en el que sé que no reflejo nada más que deseo y diversión ¡Mátame de una vez! Por favor, Harry... si me amas mátame. Es lo que más te agradeceré... no podría seguir viviendo, recordando tu horrible sonrisa, la penetrante mirada que me diriges, no podré sobrevivir si tus manos siguen en mi cuerpo y me despertaré cada noche temblando porque jamás te olvidaré... Mátame y será lo que más te agradeceré.

Algo dentro de mí hizo que me estremeciera. Su mirada suplicante no me provocaba el placer que creí, sino lástima, deseos de liberarla, sanar sus heridas con besos, rogarle perdón y llorar con ella por el amor perdido. Pero no pude hacerlo; orgullo, determinación, fracaso... todos esos sentimientos conjugados hicieron que reprimiera las lágrimas que clamaban por salir.

-¡Te mataré! No lo dudes... pero no ahora. Primero necesito sentir toda tu sangre y tu cuerpo de nuevo- dije con la voz quebrada.

_Y ya no verte más _

_Ya para de llorar _

_Te juro que algún día te arrepentirás _

_Eso estaría mejor pues mi imaginación _

_Podría desearte algo que es mucho peor _

Una vez que su vestido cayó al piso y su cuerpo se encontró solamente cubierto por una pequeña ropa interior no pude más y me abalancé sobre ella. La desvestí completamente. La besé con ternura, aunque quería sangre de todo su cuerpo. Mis manos no tuvieron fuerza para lanzarla contra la pared y el acto que le causaría dolor a ella y a mí un inmenso placer terminó resultando al revés.

¿Por qué iba a matarla si la amaba tanto? Me encontré dentro de ella y sus ojos se cruzaron inexpresivos con los míos al tiempo que me desplomaba a su lado, sin poder golpearla, ni gritarle, ni siquiera tocarla.

- Todo lo que necesitas es escucharme pidiéndote perdón- dijo con voz ahogada -, después de lo que acaba de pasar me he dado cuenta que aún me amas y que te costará demasiado trabajo asesinarme. Sé que lo harás, siempre haces lo que dices aunque luego quieras retractarte. Nunca escucharás mi perdón, mi última mirada hacia ti será de odio, mis palabras te maldecirán y vivirás eternamente atormentado por el recuerdo de los momentos de placer. Disfrutaste lo que pasó hace minutos tanto como yo, lo vi en tu rostro. Creí que iba a ser algo horrible, que me iba a morir de dolor en cuanto me tocaras. Pero no fue así. Todo lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido muy doloroso, pero al saber que aún me amas, se ha suavizado. Acéptalo. Soy tu ruina, tu amor frustrado y eso jamás cambiará. Aunque me golpees hasta desangrarme. Piensa en eso cuando veas mi cuerpo inerte y te mueras de deseo. Cuando tomes entre tus manos mi abiótico ser y quieras volver a besarme, a abrazarme, a hacerme tuya. Nunca más podrás.

Escuché todo esto impasible, sin atreverme a verla, era verdad lo que decía; siempre había sido ella mi ruina, mi amor frustrado... ¿Cómo podía ser tan precisa con sus palabras? Sabía como herirme sin tocarme y eso era algo que me hacía odiarla casi tanto como me hacía amarla.

_El daño que causaste era lo único que _

_Me podía matar, heridas temporales _

_No basto _

_Atácame, sin yo saber _

- Cállate- murmuré.

* * *

Todo lo demás que hizo Harry aquella noche había perdido el impulso del principio. Después de lo que le había dicho Ginny se había encontrado más pensativo. Siempre haces lo que dices, aunque luego quieras retractarte. Le dolía aceptar que Ginny tenía razón. No quería matarla ya, sus deseos se habían apagado y, sin embargo, iba a hacerlo. No podía olvidar.

Haciendo uso de los recuerdos crueles que tenía de la época junto a Ginny, la obligó a vestirse de nuevo y él mismo apretó el corsé de la muchacha, teniendo cuidado en jalarlo lo más posible para dejarla sin aliento. La sangre que había salpicado al vestido lo incitó a seguir. Sus fuerzas volvieron y los deseos perturbados regresaron a su mente en un parpadeo. Después de un apasionado beso donde mordió sus labios hasta sangrarlos, la encaminó hacia la tina.

- Brindemos- dijo tomando en sus manos dos copas mientras le ofrecía una a Ginny, que la tomó con manos temblorosas -, hoy por fin has sido mía. No te di la vida pero te daré la muerte, que es más importante. Después de todo, la muerte es algo inequívoco. Si no era hoy sería mañana, en algunas semanas, meses¿años? Piensa que ahora morirás joven y tu alma se irá al infierno (oh, si, ahí te irás y yo iré por ti después) luciendo preciosa. Bebe, bebe conmigo.

_Celebraremos que todo terminó _

_Con un vodka barato, si quieres cerveza _

_Si quieres, si quieres un poco más_

Ginny se encontraba muy débil, pero aún así intentó defenderse, una mirada de Harry bastó para hacerla retractarse de su intento de escape. No intentó resistirse otra vez.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y el refrescante sabor del vino llenó de placer su paladar, pasó por su garganta casi quemándola y finalizó el recorrido en su estómago, provocándole náuseas. Harry bebió como si tomara un simple jugo de calabaza y después de lanzar la copa al piso, rompiéndola, tomó la de Ginny e hizo lo mismo.

- Bailemos- dijo él rodeando con un brazo su cintura y tomando con una de sus manos la de ella. Harry se movía torpemente y Ginny solamente era arrastrada por él sin despegar sus ojos de los del Gryffindor -, tus ojos me encantan- murmuró él -, son tan expresivos. Ver mi reflejo en ellos me hace desearte... pero no podemos distraernos. Debemos terminar con esto.

Aprisionándola con un brazo, la lanzó a la tina bruscamente. El agua salpicó su rostro y ropa. El muchacho sacó una daga de debajo de su camisa y con ella se cortó la muñeca. Ginny se estremeció, en parte por la frialdad del agua y la pesadez de su vestido de terciopelo y en parte por la locura reflejada en cada poro del chico al cual había amado. No terminaba de pensar en esto, cuando sintió la daga en su hombro descubierto y húmedo. La sangre brotó y recorrió su pecho hasta perderse en sus senos. Harry puso sus manos en el hombro recién herido y cuando la apartó ésta se hallaba llena de sangre, misma que revolvió en el agua. Estiró su brazo, descubrió su muñeca herida y la sangre de ella cayó al agua, mezclándose con la de Ginny.

- Ahora estamos fusionados - le dijo -¿no te parece hermoso?

- Estás demente... - dijo ella con acritud, tratando de levantarse. La mano de Harry la lanzó de nuevo al agua y ésta salpicó en mayor medida.

- Mira lo que has hecho, preciosa- le dijo Harry chasqueando la lengua -, has tirado nuestra poción, nuestra sangre fusionada, y además, has ensuciado el cuarto. La Dama Gris no estará nada contenta. Debes ir ideando una excusa para cuando la veas...

La daga de Harry se dirigió de nuevo al hombro de Ginny pero ésta se movió y la daga rozó la parte lateral inferior de su cuello. La sangre de su yugular manó como un río, mezclándose con el agua y el vestido.

_Nunca reconocerías una cosa buena _

_Ni aunque esté enfrente y te corte la garganta _

Ginny gimió de dolor y se llevó una mano a la herida para después contemplar sus dedos húmedos y rojos y dirigir una mirada aterrada a Harry.

- Bueno... una nueva opción para morir: desangrada. También envenenada, por el vino - aclaró al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Ginny, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- No, no llores, por favor- rogó él -, mira, para que veas que me solidarizo contigo me cortaré de nuevo- Y se llevó la daga de nuevo a su muñeca, volviendo a hacer caer la sangre al agua -¿ves? Estamos iguales... a excepción de que yo no moriré.

* * *

-¿Dónde está el señor Potter?

La profesora McGonagall ingresó en la Sala Común sorprendiendo a Hermione y a Ron, que se encogieron de hombros al desconocer la respuesta de la pregunta antes formulada.

- Acompáñenme- ordenó la profesora.

En cuanto los chicos, totalmente contrariados, pusieron un pie afuera de su Sala Común vieron a Draco Malfoy más pálido de lo normal.

-Profesora- comenzó Hermione, nerviosa -¿podrías decirnos, por favor, qué es lo que está pasando?

- Se encontró un cadáver cerca de las mazmorras- dijo la profesora lacónicamente mientras Hermione y Ron miraban a Draco inquisitivamente¿Qué demonios había inventado ésa asquerosa serpiente?

Hermione no preguntó nada más, aunque la carcomía la desesperación. Los dos Gryffindor y el rubio Slytherin ingresaron en el despacho de la profesora.

-¿Qué pasará con el Hufflepuff muerto?- preguntó Draco, rompiendo el silencio con tan poca sutileza que pareció aun más morbosa, de lo que en verdad era, su pregunta.

- He enviado a dos profesores por él, he escrito a sus padres. Ahora necesito que usted me explique porque sospecha del señor Potter- dijo la profesora.

Los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron de forma desmesurada y parecía querer saltar contra Draco, Hermione se removió en su asiento, nerviosa, dirigiendo miradas a la profesora y a Draco.

- Fue hace mucho, profesora...cuando Potter golpeó a ése Hufflepuff por primera vez - comenzó el Slytherin -, fue cuando expulsaron a Danes.

Acto seguido, Draco continuó su perorata exteriorizando lo que todos llegaron a pensar: que Potter estaba loco. Recalcó el cambio en su actitud, los rumores que corrían de que golpeaba a Ginny, la agresividad que últimamente saltaba por todos sus poros.

Ron no podía creer lo que decía Malfoy y más de una vez intentó abrir la boca y protestar, pero la mirada de la profesora lo hacía desertar. Hermione unía todo en su mente y trataba de relacionar los acontecimientos.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Ginny y a Harry!- exclamó la chica una vez que Draco se hubo quedado en silencio.

-¿En verdad crees que Harry lo hizo?- exclamó Ron.

- No lo sé- respondió ella sonrojándose -, pero sospecho que hace mucho tiempo que nadie sabe lo que Harry es capaz de hacer.

-¡Por primera vez dices algo de provecho, Granger!- alabó Malfoy son una media sonrisa.

- Cállate - le espetó Ron -¿crees que Ginny corra peligro?- preguntó a Hermione mientras la profesora apretaba los labios, como tratando de averiguar algo en los ojos de los presentes.

- Ginny ha... Ginny ha cambiado mucho y he visto que tiene ciertas marcas- musitó la Gryffindor agachando la mirada.

Ron explotó en preguntas, reclamos por la verdad oculta, apremiando a todos por detener a Harry, si es que había que detenerlo.

- Quizá podamos usar el mapa del Merodeador- sugirió Hermione mientras Ron salía a toda prisa del despacho y se dirigía a su Sala Común.

* * *

_Vida se va, eso me ayuda a pensar _

Casi eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Ginny exhaló el último suspiro. El agua de la bañera en que se encontraba había tomado un color rojizo a causa de toda la sangre vertida, su piel se había puesto pálida por efecto del veneno y escalofríos habían sido su última sensación. Harry la besó muchas veces, incluso cuando ella se hallaba inconsciente. Disfrutó como había deseado el verla morir poco a poco, lentamente.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho- le dijo antes de que las fuerzas la abandonaran. La muchacha sólo se limitaba a observarlo. Con la cabeza vuelta a un lado, las piernas flexionadas y las manos dentro del agua.

-¿Qué pasará ahora...?- dijo ella haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por hablar.

-Morirás- respondió él con una sonrisa, con la misma mirada y voz con que le dices a un enfermo que pronto se curará.

- No me refiero a eso... - musitó cerrando los ojos -¿Qué pasará contigo¿Huirás¿Te suicidarás¿Te entregarás a Azkaban?

Harry la miró como si no la comprendiera y le puso un dedo sobre los labios mientras acariciaba su cabello mojado. Había pensado en ésa posibilidad muy vagamente. Planeaba suicidarse, ése era su primer pensamiento. Su misión ya se hallaba cumplida.

Cuando vio que Ginny se hallaba a un paso de la muerte, lloró. Derramó lágrimas de felicidad, jamás pensó que sería capaz de destruir a su perdición. La había destruido antes de que ella lo destruyera a él.

_Lloraré por ti pues esta es _

_La forma más sencilla para no pensar en ti _

_Poder ahorrar, mis lágrimas__ se terminan _

Al ver que la pelirroja no respiraba ni siquiera agitadamente, acercó su oído al pecho de la chica, tratando de escuchar un corazón latiendo. Sólo escuchó la huida del alma.

Besó los labios fríos de la muchacha por última vez, cerró completamente sus ojos y le acomodó el cabello sobre los hombros. Limpió su cuello del carmín que lo rodeaba y hundió los brazos en el agua enrojecida para sacar las manos de Ginny y colocarlas, cruzadas, sobre su pecho.

-Tenías razón Ginny, me muero de deseo por volver a verte respirar y no puedo hacer nada- murmuró con un nudo en la garganta -, pero así debía de ser. Pronto estaremos juntos y cuando necesites algo, no dudes en decirlo...

_Te pido por favor, recuerda siempre amor _

_Que yo aquí estaré, siempre que pueda _

_Lo que tendrás que hacer, sólo resucitar _

_Pues yo te eliminé, siempre recuerda _

Una risa limpia que se volvió carcajada acudió a sus labios y salió de ellos provocando un macabro eco en la habitación. Después, sólo se escuchó la respiración de Harry y el gotear del agua de la bañera sobre el piso.

Harry no podía creer lo que había hecho. Recordó todo lo que la amó, todas las veces que deseó un solo abrazo, una sola mirada. Anheló de nuevo tocar sus manos frías, sentir su mirada indiferente. Recordó sus ojos insensibles, sus rechazos, las burlas. Y luego como había cambiado ese mundo, como la víctima había pasado a ser el victimario; como todo se había volcado. El placer que le provocaba golpearla, manipularla, sentirse dueño de ella por un segundo. El olor de la sangre seca inundó su sentido del olfato y recordó la primera vez que aquel rojo hechizante había brotado de la dulce piel de Ginny. Luego, vinieron los recuerdos sensuales. Él dentro de ella, poseyéndola, volviéndola su prisionera, sometiéndola. Y luego, la tristeza que conllevaba el saber que Ginny solo lo había amado a causa de la fuerza. Pero todo había terminado. Ya no había Ginny para amar ni para odiar. No más lágrimas ni risas. No más caricias ni golpes.

En ese momento, solamente existía el cuerpo inerte de Ginny, la mente en blanco de Harry y el hedor del pecado, inundando la habitación.

_Tú estarás aquí, junto a mí _

_Si no es por voluntad será por fuerza _

* * *

La puerta de la estancia se abrió de golpe pero me mantuve impasible. Escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre y de repente sentí un golpe. El cuerpo de Ginny fue levantado por los brazos de Ron, que le suplicaba que reaccionara. Ella solamente se movió como un títere.

-¿Qué has hecho, Harry?- me dijo Hermione acercándose a mí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. No respondí, podía sentir el presente pero mi mente se encontraba en otro mundo. Yo ya no pertenecía al mundo real.

- Señor Potter... esto es...esto es una terrible falta...jamás en la historia de Hogwarts... ¡Haga algo, señor Malfoy, busque al director! – La profesora McGonagall estaba fuera de sí- ¡Dos muertos en una noche¡Por Merlín!

Draco me lanzó una terrible mirada de triunfo y se alejó de allí mientras yo sentía la aplastante derrota. No tenía idea de que iba a pasar y me dejé zarandear como un autómata, con los ojos inexpresivos, sosteniendo mi mirada ausente a la de odio de mi mejor amigo.

-¡Eres de lo peor!- me gritaba con la voz quebrada.

A trompicones, me sacaron de la habitación y mi última mirada fue el cuerpo de Ginny sobre la cama donde fue mía por última vez. Los recuerdos del crimen se agolparon en mi mente y tuve deseos de correr al cadáver y palparlo, creer que el delito que había cometido era real. Que no era una alucinación; que no era un sueño perturbado.

No tuve que tocarlo para volver a la realidad, de súbito vi que los ojos de ella se abrían y me sostenían la mirada. Entonces supe que todo era real. Que una alucinación dentro de otra no es posible; y que los remordimientos, reflejados con esa mirada que me seguiría por siempre, eran una prueba de que lo que hice fue real pues no hay nada más real que la culpa.

Los recuerdos del crimen se agolparon en mi mente y tuve deseos de correr al cadáver y palparlo, creer que el delito que había cometido era real. Que no era una alucinación; que no era un sueño perturbado.

No tuve que tocarlo para volver a la realidad, de súbito vi que los ojos de ella se abrían y me sostenían la mirada. Entonces supe que todo era real. Que una alucinación dentro de otra no es posible; y que los remordimientos, reflejados con esa mirada que me seguiría por siempre, eran una prueba de que lo que hice fue real pues no hay nada más real que la culpa.

- Te amo... - pensé mientras me soltaba de Hermione y la profesora, y corría al abiótico cuerpo de Ginny. Ron se interpuso pero lo empujé con fuerza. Al estar a poca distancia de ella, toqué su frío y abierto cuello y arranqué la cadena con el dije en forma de cruz que le había colocado- Necesitaré esto- dije en voz alta.

_Llévame colgado en tu garganta como una medalla _

_Te estiraré mucho, me encanta verte ahogándote _

_Tu piel se hace azul y no te ves tan mal _

_Tu piel se hace azul y no te ves tan mal _

Salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás y con el crucifijo apretado entre mis manos.

En verdad no tenía para mi ningún significado religioso, pero él fue el único testigo de mi crimen, ése maldito dije que jamás dejó de observarme, que si hablara y no fuera un objeto inanimado confesaría mi pecado con detalles. El solo hecho de que hubiera pendido de su cuello, del miembro donde causé su herida mortal, aquel cuello que fue besado tantas veces, lo convertía en cómplice.

De súbito, mis manos aflojaron y el crucifijo cayó al piso con un ruido metálico. La sangre seca brilló en su cubierta. Me alejé de él porque sentía que me perseguiría. Miré hacia el frente sin saber que me traería el porvenir.

El pasado estaba más claro que nunca y estoy seguro que entenderán que aquel crimen no fue solamente mi culpa.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba la Historia. Bueno, solo queda una especie de Epílogo para que sepan qué pasó después, pero básicamente aquí termina a trama principal. **

**Espero reviews¿ustedes declaran a Harry culpable o inocente?**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	9. Epílogo

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

-¿Algo más que quieran saber?- preguntó Harry.

La audiencia se había quedado absorta en el relato del acusado atado a la silla mediante grilletes y cadenas mágicas. Algunos lloraban, otros lo miraban con odio; algunos con lástima. Los dementores se encontraban más apartados de la sala, como obligados a contener sus ganas de almas. El frío inundaba el recinto pero las emociones secundarias no tenían cabida ante todo el desorden de sentimientos que había causado el relato de Harry.

Hacía ya tres días que Ginny había muerto y Harry había sido capturado. Los primeros tres días lo habían encerrado en una celda fría. Sin siquiera una cama de piedra y una sola ventana donde entraba el aire contaminado de la eterna culpa y los rayos de luna que prometían una libertad imposible. En verdad, Harry estaba a salvo en esa jaula para humanos. Ron había jurado matarlo y de no haber sido por Hermione, seguramente lo hubiera hecho. El daño no había sido solamente a Ginny ni a él mismo. Toda decisión tiene repercusiones secundarias pues el destino no para en egocentrismos. Harry había dañado a toda la familia Weasley, a Hermione, a los profesores, a los amigos de Ginny. Y, principalmente, a él mismo.

Su venganza había sido llevada a cabo, si, y su mente se encontraba relativamente en paz. Su único pensamiento desde que lo habían descubierto era la perspectiva de no volver a sufrir por amor; de no derramar más lágrimas.

Pues bien, así sería. Pero el precio era muy alto.

Al tercer día, le habían dado una poción de veritaserum y ante la pregunta "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Harry confesó todo. Desde sus primeras razones hasta el apocalíptico desenlace.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como debían declarar a Harry. No era completamente culpable, eso todos lo tenían muy claro; aunque pocos lo aceptaban. Algunos decían que era culpa de ambos, uno por dar todo y el otro por no dar nada. Otros culpaban completamente a Ginny, por haberse comportado de tal manera con Harry y por no buscar ayuda ante los indicios de locura del chico. La mayoría pensaba que la culpa era de Harry, por haber dejado ceder a las tentaciones y a ese lado oscuro que todos tenemos.

El testimonio de Harry no fue el único que se escuchó. Draco estuvo feliz de relatar lo enfermo que estaba Potter. Hermione trataba de demostrar que Harry aún tenía un lado humano pero estaba de acuerdo en que era culpable. Ron, por su parte, no pudo declarar nada que no fueran frías palabras: "Ése no es Harry, ése no es mi mejor amigo".

Quizá si Harry hubiese estado presente le habría dolido escuchar tantas opiniones en su contra, pero Harry ya no era alguien normal. Era un asesino, un insensible que vivía en su propia mente enferma, sin poder alejarse de ahí.

El jurado declaró culpable a Harry y aunque su crimen no fue del tipo mágico, fue enviado a Azkaban para siempre.

¿El delirio, los dementores, la locura, el miedo o la impotencia? Harry nunca supo cual de esos sentimientos lo llevó a la muerte física, solamente supo que de un día para otro, su alma ya no se encontraba en aquel cuerpo desconocido, sino vagando por los mundos del cielo y el infierno.

Se encontró con sus demonios internos, con los fantasmas del pasado, los deseos irrealizables y los eternos remordimientos. Nadó en ríos de la sangre que derramó, besaba la fantasía de Ginny que luego se convertía en un cadáver putrefacto. Escuchaba las lamentaciones de dos almas como si fuesen quinientas.

Nunca llegó al cielo ni al infierno porque el cielo no lo aceptaba y el infierno era muy poco para él.

No se arrepintió y jamás deseó ser libre. Estaba consciente de su culpa y, por lo mismo, la aceptaba, porque cuando cometió la infamia estuvo consciente de que era algo que lo hacía feliz. Lo hizo sin prejuicios, sin temor. Desafió las leyes del remordimiento y caminó tristemente por los senderos del orbe.

No estaba muerto, no físicamente. Pero era como un zombie, comía en las alucinaciones de "la realidad" pues su verdadero mundo era el de su mente. Parecía dormir todo el día, pero en verdad se encontraba meditando, recorriendo, viajando por los rincones más oscuros de su mente.

A veces, en su errante caminar, le parecía encontrar a Ginny, pero nunca lograba visualizarla del todo. Ella siempre desaparecía, como diciéndole que jamás fue, ni es, ni será suya.

Así la asesinara trescientas veces; así le propinase cien golpes; así la deseara por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Final oficiaaal!!**

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios **


End file.
